You belong to me
by CCullen1978
Summary: Bella is having an affair with the CEO of the company she works for. Edward has been married for five long suffering years. She wants him to stay. He wants to, but he can't. What is his secret? Why doesn't he get divorced? Does he really love Bella, or is it all a show? WARNING: CHEAT FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS IS A CHEAT FIC!**

 **Someone recently introduced me to this song and I'm not sure why, because I've never cheated, but it struck a cord somewhere deep inside...and my imagination started running wild...**

 _ **"Secret Love Song" by Little Mix feat. Jason Derulo**_

 _When you hold me in the street_

 _And you kiss me on the dance floor_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _We keep behind closed doors_

 _Every time I see you, I die a little more_

 _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

 _It'll never be enough_

 _It's obvious you're meant for me_

 _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

 _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

 _But I'll never show it on my face_

 _But we know this._

 _We got a love that is homeless_

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _[Jason Derulo:]_

 _When you're with him, do you call his name_

 _Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?_

 _Would you leave if I was ready to settle down_

 _Or would you play it safe and stay?_

 _Girl, you know this._

 _We got a love that is hopeless_

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_

 _I don't wanna hide us away_

 _Tell the world about the love we're making_

 _I'm living for that day_

 _Someday_

 _Why can't I hold you in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that we could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

 _Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftop_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _Wish we could be like that_

My body is aching in the most delicious way as Edward slips out of me, pulling me into his arms arms.

We're both sweaty and thoroughly sated after taking advantage of the few hours we get to spend together every Tuesday afternoon.

Sometimes if we're lucky, we get weekends when Tanya goes away on business, but those are far in between.

Sometimes he'll find excuses to spend time with me at work, but we're careful about it. With Edward being the CEO and me an Intern, there's not that many reasons for him to spend time with me at all without raising suspicion.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Baby Girl?" he asks as his fingers run through my hair.

"Nothing," I mumble against his chest, reveling in his touch that will soon be missing from me.

 _I'm thinking about how much I love you, how I wish you could stay..._

He picks up his cell phone and puts it down again sighing.

"Bella..."

"I know. You have to go," I say as I get up. I pull my yoga pants and shirt on and leave him in the bedroom, grabbing the bottle of wine and my glass on the nightstand as I pass.

I never stay to watch him dress. Its hard enough watching him leave, I can't bear watching him prepare to do it as well.

I take a gulp from my glass before filling it and I sit back listening to the familiar sounds.

Edward going to the bathroom...Edward showering...Edward getting dressed...Edward walking down the passage.

He plays with his keys for a few seconds before he speaks.

"Bella..."

"Just go, Edward," I say resigned.

He hates these goodbyes. So do I.

Sometimes its easy. Sometimes I let him go with a smile, happy to just have the piece of him that belongs to me. Those are the good goodbyes. The ones he likes. The ones I like.

But sometimes I can't help myself. Sometimes the hurt overwhelms me so much it crushes my chest, taking my breath away. Sometimes my love for him overrides the part of me that knew what I was getting into from the get go. Those are the bad goodbyes.

Like today. Like this goodbye right here.

"Please," he begs softly behind me. "I hate leaving you like this."

"Then don't."

Shit, it slipped. I've never said it before.

"Don't what?" he asks perplexed.

I get up and face him. "Don't leave me." I hate the pleading tone in my voice.

Hurt floods his godlike features as he stares at me.

"You know that's not an option," he whispers pained.

"Then don't complain about leaving me like this," I say accepting before turning my back on him again and sitting down.

He hovers for a few seconds more before he leaves, closing the door softly behind him without another word.

I down the rest of my wine and pour myself another with trembling hands.

I let the tears fall silently as I drink away my sorrows.

I don't lie to myself anymore, its useless. I don't tell myself I'm finished with him. I don't tell myself I'm going to end it. I don't tell myself this was the last time.

Because I know, I know I'm too ensnared in him. I'm too caught up in his web of passion and deceit.

I'm a junkie...he's my drug...and I'm nowhere near finished with the high he puts me on everytime I feel his touch.

So I continue doing what I do most times he leaves to go home to his wife.

I drink until I can't see straight anymore. I drink until the images of her body wrapped around him becomes hazy. I drink until I pass out on my couch.

This is me.

This is my life.

My name is Bella Swan.

And I'm in love with another woman's husband.

 **Short first chapter, just an intro…**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two things:**

 **1\. I've been pointed out that I'm not allowed to put full lyrics of a song. I do apologize for that, if that is the case. I always try to follow the rules of the site as close as possible.**

 **2\. Forgot to mention, as always with everything I write – I don't own Twilight.**

 **With that out of the way, Edward kinda wants to be heard right now…**

 **E POV**

I lean against the wall outside Bella's apartment, closing my eyes as I try to control the panicked feeling I get every time I walk out her door.

Fuck, I'm hurting her so badly. The _one_ person I don't want to ever hurt. I could go back inside that door right now. I could do it, fuck the rest, I would face the consequences.

Do it

Do it

Do it

Fuck!

But I don't.

You're a fucking coward, Cullen.

Yes, thank you, I'm well aware of that fact.

But it's more than me being a coward. I have to protect Bella. If Tanya finds out about her, she'll eat her for breakfast. Bella is innocent at heart, full of love and fun and pure honesty. Tanya is cold, calculated and filled with an ego big enough to block out the sun.

I sigh as I walk away, leaving her alone again. Leaving her to pick up the pieces of her broken heart all by herself. I know a day is going to come when there will be no pieces left to put back together. A day is going to come when she realizes I'm just not worth it. A day when she is going to want more than what we have, want a normal relationship that she doesn't have to hide. She's going to want to get married and have children and be adored like she deserves.

That day…that day I might as well stop living. Just the thought of someone else touching her makes my blood boil.

Even though I'm stuck in a loveless marriage, it had never crossed my mind to have an affair…until Bella stepped into that fucking elevator with me. Dark hair and petite curvy body. Dark melted chocolate eyes. Lips so full and soft, her bottom lip caught between her teeth…It should be between mine.

She had taken the only available spot, which was right in front of me. Her body had been so close…so warm…and my body wanted nothing more than to have hers wrapped around it. The confined space had suddenly become too much and before I know it I was almost gasping for air. She was suffocating me and she didn't even know it. As the elevator stopped for her to get off on her floor, she had turned my way slightly, her gorgeous mouth slightly open, her pupils dilated. I knew in that moment that she had felt it too.

Once in my office, it hadn't taken long for me to find out what exactly it was that she did in my company. She was an intern and that day had been her first day.

I had found any reason to go to the fifth floor since then, although the reasons were limited. What would the CEO possible want on a floor filled with juniors and paper pushers? To be quite honest, that day had been the first day I had set foot on that floor in almost two years.

I had seen the surprise on most of the faces as I made my way through the open spaced rooms. I tried to not make it obvious, striking up a conversation here or there.

Hi, how are you?

Hi, everything under control?

Hi, you just got married, right? Congratulations.

Until I had found her.

She had faltered slightly when she saw me, her eyes taking in every single inch of my suited body before it rested on mine.

That's how it went for about six months before our affair had started. Me on the fifth floor, making casual conversations with junior staff just to talk to her. Not that it bothered me. I was pleasantly surprised at how nice it felt to connect to some of the people on this floor. People that had probably worked for us for years, yet until now had never spoken to me.

I'd even been out for drinks a few times with a junior accounts manager, Jasper Hale, a few times. At first it had been because I saw him and Bella seemed close, but before I knew what had happened, we'd become friends.

Friends…yeah, until he knew I was fucking his girls' best friend behind my wife's back.

I groan internally as I pull in the garage, my grey XC90 Volvo SUV sliding into the open space next to her sleek red SLK320 Mercedes. I sit for a few minutes, mentally preparing myself to go inside before heading into the kitchen.

Pouring myself a larger than usual whiskey, I take a big gulp as I walk to the study. I left quite a few emails unanswered to slip away to Bella. Not that I give a fuck. No email was more important than holding her close.

"Edward! Is that you?" I hear from upstairs.

Fuck.

"Yeah!" I shout back and swallow back another mouthful of ocher liquid.

I hear her coming down the stairs and look up from my screen when she appears in the doorway.

She's already showered and casual in a low riding hipster and black vest, a slither of skin peeking out between the two. There was a time when I had been turned on by that. A time when I would have gotten up from my desk and ran my finger along that bare line on her stomach before kissing the shit out of her.

Not anymore. And she knows it.

"I just got off the phone with Garrett. I have to go away," she says as she sits down in the chair in front of the desk. "Seems the office in London is dropping the ball again."

Tanya leads the IT team for her father's company, Denali Holdings. Whatever I think of her in a personal capacity, she's damn good at what she does.

"How long?" I ask as I keep typing my email.

Keep cool, Cullen.

This isn't supposed to be good news.

But it is.

"Not sure," she says as she takes a sip from my glass. I hate it when she fucking does that. "A week, maybe a little more. Depends on the extent of the damage those supposed IT specialists have caused to the network."

It takes everything in me not to fist pump the air right now. I internalize the smile that wants to creep onto my face.

A week.

A week with Bella. No coming home if I don't have to. No lying about where I am.

Nothing except me and the woman I love with all my fucking heart.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asks and when I look up she's pouting like a spoilt brat.

"What's there to say? It's your job," I say as I click send and look up at her.

A flash of anger shoots from her eyes. She gets up.

"Can't you at least act like you're going to miss me?" she asks angrily.

My temper rises as well, but I contain it as I sit back in my chair.

"What's the point? We both know it would be a lie."

"Do you really hate me that much?" she asks.

I rub my eyes over my face. I'm so fucking tired of this game we play.

"I don't hate you," I say honestly as I look at her. "But you also know I don't love you anymore. Not after…" I can't finish my sentence. "You're forcing me to stay in this marriage, isn't that enough? Now you expect me to fucking enjoy it?" My anger simmers beneath the surface, my words laced with animosity.

"Yeah, well, you're Carlisle Cullen's son for goodness sake," she says as if this should explain everything. "When daddy dear eventually hands everything over to you, I'm going to be there…right by your side."

Fuck, and if I don't want to wrap my fucking hands around her throat and squeeze the life out of her for even mentioning my father.

Get out.

Get out of here before you do something stupid.

When I get up from my chair she jumps back from the table slightly. She must see the fury in my eyes…she must feel the rage radiating from my body as I walk past her.

"Oh, Edward," she calls softly from behind and I have to force myself to look at her before walking out the door.

"Don't do anything stupid now. We wouldn't want your little secret to slip out, would we?" she says in that sickly fake innocent voice of hers.

I'm too pissed off to answer so I just walk away, leaving her alone in the study.

You're a fucking coward, Cullen.

Yes, thank you, I'm well aware of that fact.

 **Thank you for all your reviews, followings, fav's. Jeez, I was really blown away.**

 **So, how do you feel about Edward? Tanya…I'm kinda really hating on her right now…**

 **This chapter is up quick because the first one was so short, but updates will probably be about once a week, more if I can.**

 **xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uugh…I wasn't going to post today…but I just couldn't help myself, so…enjoy!**

 **You guys are incredible! Much love!**

 **B POV**

I'm over an hour early getting to the office. It's the excitement. Yesterday I was given my first manuscript to read through and report back on in next week's meeting. This is what I've been waiting for and my hard work has finally paid off.

The place is eerily quiet this time of the morning, the security at the front desk and elevators the only faces I've seen thus far.

I frown as the elevator bypasses the fifth floor. But it only takes me a split second to realize who's behind it.

I don't want to see him.

Of course you do.

When the doors open on the top floor Edward is standing waiting for me in all his glory. His grey Armani suit makes the green of his eyes almost striking in contrast and his bronze hair is stylishly messy.

I hate this part as much as the bad goodbyes. The part where neither of us knows what to say...how to act. This part always follows the bad goodbyes…always.

I step out, my hands wringing, my eyes on the shiny marble floor.

"Bella..."

He doesn't say my name...he breathes it. The sound washes over me, goosebumps erupting on my skin.

"I...I can't do this anymore Edward. It hurts too much…" I say even though I know I'm lying.

But, maybe, just maybe, when I say it this time he'll do the honorable thing. Maybe this time _he'll_ be the one strong enough to walk away from us.

Just the mere thought of losing him knocks the breath from my lungs and I fight with every cell in my body to not show it, but it's useless. My body is visibly trembling with the fear of never feeling his touch again.

He takes the two steps toward me then and I'm engulfed in his warmth and the woodsy smell of his Ambre Topkapi cologne mingled with the distinct smell that is Edward.

He can't do the honorable thing any more than I can; and he's too weak to walk away, just like me.

"Don't say that," he pleads as I grab onto him, his body flush with mine as he holds me painfully tight. "Don't give up on me."

I can't help the sob that rips from my chest. That edge in his voice echoes my heartache inside.

His hands come up, cupping my face, his forest green eyes burning into mine. "God, no...Please, Bella, don't cry baby girl. I'm sorry...I'm sorry. All I ever do is fucking hurt you."

He leans forward and kisses me. I think it's supposed to be a comforting kiss, but my body responds automatically, my tongue delving into his warm mouth, finding his in a mixture of salty tears and our individual tastes that blend together perfectly.

I need him. Now. I won't get through this day otherwise.

"How much time do we have?" I mumble against his oh so soft lips.

"Enough," he says gruffly as he pulls me behind him into his office, shutting and locking the door behind us.

When he turns around I'm already pulling my blue knee high dress over my head and his eyes darken as he sees me reveal my plain black cotton boy shorts and bra. I realized early in our affair that Edward wasn't a lace and satin kind of guy. No, he wasn't bothered with trimmings...all he wanted was to get to whatever what was underneath the wrapping.

"Take it off, Bella," he commands as he starts loosening his tie.

Our eyes never stray from each others' as I slowly shed my underwear and he rids himself of his tie, jacket and shirt.

As he unbuckles his belt I walk up to him, dropping to my knees in front of him.

His breathing hitches and becomes shallow. I look up into his eyes as I undo his top button, his hand weaving through my hair when I lean forward and pull his zip down with my teeth.

"Fuck, Bella...you're killing me..." He moans as I push his pants down his legs along with his boxers, his cock big and heavy and deliciously hard set free from its constraints.

I keep my eyes on him as I take him in my hand. His eyes roll back in his head as I lick him from base to tip before swirling my tongue on his head.

I sink down on him before he knows what hit him, my mouth firmly wrapped around his magnificence.

"Christ..." he hisses, his hips bucking toward me, his hand in my hair pushing and pulling excitedly, as if he's not sure what he wants me to do.

I never take my eyes off his face. He's so gloriously beautiful when he's like this, lost in the moment where he forgets everything else...where nothing matters except me and my attempts to make him feel as good as he does me.

I start setting a steady rhythm, savoring his taste, but suddenly he pulls me up and in one fluid move my legs are around his hips, his hands on my ass holding me to him.

He takes the few steps to his desk, setting me down on the edge, staying between my legs.

I watch him as he bends his head towards my breasts, licking his lips before wrapping those very lips around my achingly hard nipple as his fingers attack the other. I lean back, bracing myself with my hands, offering every single bit of myself to him without hesitation.

He lifts his head back to mine and our gazes lock as his fingers trace softly from my breast down my stomach and down my thigh, only to move up again between my legs.

My breath hitches as his fingers run through my folds ever so slowly, ghosting over my clit before moving down again.

"Is that for me baby girl?" he asks as he slowly pushes two fingers into me and I can't help the brazen moan that escapes me. "Do I make you this wet?"

I nod frantically. It's only him. It will only ever be him.

His voice is husky and sexy and fuck, he hasn't even touched me properly yet but I'm so close to coming. His eyes never stray from mine. I know he loves watching me. He loves seeing my reactions to his attentions. He loves watching me fall apart.

He leans closer to me as his fingers pump into me a little faster, his thumb swirling over and around my clit with just the right amount of pressure.

"This has got to be fast, Bella," he whispers before licking my bottom lip. "Not much time."

I can only nod again at his words because his face is so close to mine, his hunger filled stare burning into mine and I can hardly breathe as I clench around his fingers.

So close

So close

"That's it baby girl…you're so fucking close. I need you to come…"

Oh, don't worry pal, I'm already there.

He sees it, feels it, he knows me so well. A split second before it happens he weaves his other hand into my hair, pulling me into him, his kiss absorbing my cries as I shudder against him, my orgasm pulsing through my body.

He grabs a hold of my thighs, pulling me closer to the edge as he lines himself up with me, but then he stills, his eyes closed, his expression suddenly pained and haunted.

"Tell me…" he grits through his teeth as his eyes find mine again. "Tell me you know this isn't all we're about. Tell me you know I love you."

And oh, how can I not know that? How can this not be love?

"I know," I whisper as I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you so much, Edward."

He groans at my confession and I watch as his eyes glaze over when he pushes into me ever so slowly, his hands gripping my hips as he stretches me almost painfully, completely filling me. I drop my head on his shoulder as he pulls out and pushes back into me a little harder.

"Oh no," he warns softly. "Eyes up here."

I lift my head and attempt to lean back again but he's having none of it. His one hand stays on my hip while his other wraps around my back, holding me close to him. His embrace is one of love…of neediness…of utter desperation.

His pace picks up and fuck, he's so deep…so good.

"I'm not going to last long, baby girl," he says. "I need you with me…"

I drop my one arm from his neck and he gives me just enough space to slide my hand between us, his gaze dropping down, watching me as I touch myself. Jeez, I'm right there again. My fingers…his cock…his darkened gaze as his eyes find mine again.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come for me, you know that? I love it when your tight little pussy squeezes me like that…"

"Fuck," I whisper as my entire body starts tensing, my orgasm hovering. "I love it when you talk like that."

"Yeah?" he asks with that cocky smirk I can't get enough of.

I want to give him a cocky response of my own, but I can't. I can't think of anything except the quivering that starts inside of me, making me clench around him just before…

"Oh God," I whimper as I'm derailed by that wildfire orgasm. That one that burns my body with euphoria as it flares every time he hits that secret spot inside of me.

"Right with you, baby girl," he grunts and I lose myself in his hazy eyes as they lose focus, his hips pumping against me hard and fast a few more times before he stills inside, throbbing deliciously against my clenching walls as he empties himself with a feral growl against my lips.

His forehead drops to mine, both of us sweaty and sticky and relieved from the tension that surrounded us when I stepped foot off the elevator.

He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back before his mouth finds mine in a tender kiss that speaks of pure love and agonizing need.

"Come on," he says softly as he pulls out of me. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I follow him to the bathroom attached to his office and watch as he lovingly takes care of me before cleaning himself up.

We dress and while I do so, I wait for the hurt and fear and utter desolation to rise to the surface, but they don't…not today.

I can't help the goofy smile that spreads over my face when I realize that this is going to be a good goodbye.

 **Tell me what you're thinking…I feed off it.**

 **xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**B POV**

"Alice," I sigh as she filters through my closet. "I'm really tired."

My eyes need rest. I'd literally spent the entire day reading through the manuscript and I'm not used to it yet.

"Oh come on, Bella. I promised Jazz I'd bring you along tonight. He's worried about you, says your mood swings have been giving him whiplash. Care to explain?" she asks as she flings a black skinny jean my way.

I give up. You can't fight Alice. I start pulling the jean on over my underwear, waiting for her to hit me in the face with the next piece of clothing.

"He's imagining it," I snort, surprising myself with how convincing I lie to my best friend, closing my eyes at the nauseating feeling it creates in my stomach.

She turns then and hands me a tight fitting black halter neck and I pull it on. I love this thing; it shows just enough cleavage without looking cheap and hugs my middle perfectly before reaching midway down my ass as it clings to my jean.

"Here," she says solemnly as she tosses first one riding boot and then the other into my waiting hands.

"And now?" I ask as I get up, turning this way and that in front of the mirror. "Why the long face?"

"You're hiding something," she alleges as she stares at me ponderingly.

Fuck, Alice has known me almost all my life. No one knows me better than her.

Tell her.

I can't.

"What would I be hiding, Alice? I go to work, I come home, and I spend time with you and Jasper. That's my life," I huff, trying to distract her with irritation.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," she says, but I know I haven't convinced her with this. From now on, both she and Jasper are going to be watching me like hawks.

She watches me for a while as I apply make-up before starting up again.

"Bella, I know you're reasons for not dating, but in all honesty, how are you ever going to meet someone special if you never go anywhere?"

 _I've already met someone special._

"I'm just not into the whole dating scene at the moment Al. I've just been given my first manuscript; I don't have time right now for dating."

"Don't you _want_ to fall in love?"

 _I'm already in love._

"Of course I do," I say as I turn to her. "Just, now's not the time for it."

"We just worry about you," she says softly as she comes to sit next to me. "We just want you to be happy."

 _I am happy…sometimes._

"I know," I nod. "And I love you guys for it. But really, when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know. I mean, someone's got to help me dress for dates, right?"

This has her smiling. "Bet your ass, you do," she jokes and just like that she's smiling again.

We grab our coats and bags and hit the street.

"Have you guys been to this club before?" I ask her as I look out the window, Alice behind the wheel.

"Deviate? Not me. Jasper has been here once though a few weeks ago with someone from work when I had to go on that seminar."

"Someone from _work_?" I ask, trying to wrack my brain at who that could possibly be. Jasper pretty much keeps to himself and we usually have lunch together unless one of us is too busy.

"Yeah, forget his name though," she mumbles distractedly as she follows the GPS that guides us right to the front door of a very exclusive looking club. The line is around the corner and I already feel like going home.

"Jeez, Alice, where's Jasper? It's going to take us forever to get in," I moan loudly as the valet drives her car away. The music is pumping out the front doors that are guarded by four scary looking giants.

"He said to give his name at the door," she shrugs and does exactly that. She never questions Jasper, ever. The trust between them is something to be in awe of.

To my surprise we're let in without further questioning. What the hell? How the fuck would Jasper get us VIP access to a place like this? He hardly goes to the movies for goodness sake.

I don't harp on it too long though as we walk through the massive space, led by one of the giants.

I glance around as we go. This place is packed. A long bar lined area on my left is crowded to the max. About twelve barmen are lined up mixing exotic looking drinks as patrons wait.

There's a purple hue that pulses through the entire place intermittently and that, along with the energy in the air pulls me out of my moodiness at being dragged here. The giant leads us right down the middle of the dance floor, strobe lights and kick ass beats feed my new mood even more as we make our way through the writhing bodies.

When the giant starts up some stairs I look to where we're heading. There are four balconies looking down on the rest of the club. Seems we really are VIP's tonight, I think, enjoying the buzz of the beat through my body as we reach a passage.

"This is as far as I go. Last door's where you're headed" the giant says. Oh, the giant has a name tag. Sam.

"Thanks Sam!" I shout over the music.

He smiles handsomely and nods our way before leaving us to it.

"Come on, Bella," Alice shouts, the vibe of the club seems to also have injected her with excitement. She knocks on the door and we're met with a slightly smaller bouncer than Sam, but equally as intimidating.

"Ladies," he greets as he stands to one side, showing us to step inside.

Jasper gets up from a plush leather couch and walks over to us. He kisses Alice sweetly before pulling me into a hug.

"Since when do you have friends that have access to VIP areas in clubs like this?" I ask as he pulls away.

"Since I became friends with our CEO," he smirks.

I literally feel the blood drain from my face at his words.

No.

This isn't happening.

I sway slightly.

"Whoah, Bella, you okay?" Jasper asks worriedly as he grabs hold of me.

"Bella, talk to me," Alice says as she steps in front of me.

I shove at Jasper and turn...only to walk into a solid taught body...a body I know very well.

His arms catch me to him as I start stumbling back and fuck, if my own body doesn't betray me and I instinctively grab hold of those arms that held me to him this morning when I was naked on his desk.

I try frantically to get a hold of myself as I regain my equilibrium, slightly pushing away from him.

He resists for a split second before relaxing his hold, allowing me to step back.

"Bella," Jasper says as he pulls me to turn around, his hands grabbing hold of my shoulders. "Talk to me," he says as he searches my eyes with his own.

"Sorry," I mumble, my body still hyper aware of the fact that Edward is right behind me. " I'm okay, just felt a bit drowsy there for a moment. I haven't eaten today," I lie again.

He frowns but lets it go. Straightening up, he takes hold of Alice's hand.

"Alice, I'd like you to meet our CEO, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Alice."

I listen to their introduction and short conversation but don't turn around until he speaks to me directly.

His voice is a little lower when he says my name. I close my eyes and recall his mouth on my bare skin this morning.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I turn to him then, my eyes burning with the need to see him. He has a cheeky smirk on his face as he slightly raises an eyebrow. God, can this man get any racier?

Bastard. He's so playing with me right now. I laugh on the inside. Playful, sexy Edward. I love him.

Okay, Cullen. Game on.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking _, Mr. Cullen_."

His eyes darken with want when I address him formally, which in turn makes desire pool between my legs and chases my heartbeat up to a dangerous level.

Oh yeah, definitely.

Game on.

 **So, that's going to be awkward…right? Jasper and Alice have no idea what's going on…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone told me I'm spoiling you guys with daily updates…lol…I just can't help it! As soon as it's done I have to put it up!**

 **This chapter is split between Edward & Bella.**

 **E POV**

Did she just call me Mr. Cullen?

Fuck, if that wasn't fucking sexy. Her voice echoes in my ears as I break from her gaze.

I see Alice and Jasper at the balcony, looking down on the dance floor.

We're safe, for now.

"Did you know we were coming tonight?" she hisses, but I can see that smile of hers tugging at her lips.

"No," I say honestly. "I invited Jasper and told him to bring Alice so I could finally meet her. I had no idea you'd come with."

She studies me for all of two seconds, her eyes scrutinizing me for any sign of deceit.

Her smile widens when she finds none.

"Well, this should be an interesting night then," she says cheekily.

Fuck, I love her so fucking much.

"Drink anyone?" Jasper says behind Bella and both of nod.

I sit next to her on the leather couch to give Alice space with Jasper. Well, that and the fact that my baby girl looks fuck hot tonight and I want to be as close to her as I possibly can. If I was a dog I'd mark my territory around her to keep every other man away from her tonight.

"So, Jasper tells me you and Bella have been friends since before junior high," I make conversation with Alice.

"Yeah, we've been best friends literally from the day we met. Bella met Jasper about three months before me at college. He and Bella attended the same classes."

"Yeah," Bella pipes up, and I look at her. I want to drink her in, absorb her beauty and keep it for myself.

We've never been together in a setting like this. She looks deadly in black from top to bottom, those clingy clothes hugging her body in all the right places. She's radiant, happy, care free, like she used to be when I met her.

"He bugged me for almost three months to set him up with Alice because he was too shy to ask her out himself."

Alice laughs, her eyes sparkling as she looks up at Jasper, pure devotion in her gaze.

"So Bella eventually begs me to go out with this guy in her class, who she says is drop dead gorgeous but shy as hell. I gave in just to shut her up and agreed to meet him. I was surprised though."

They're still staring only at each other, entranced by their love. They're telling me a story but in this moment, to them, it's like there's only the two of them.

"And why is that, Darlin'?" Jasper asks with a small smile as he moves infinitesimally closer to her.

"Because the moment you looked into my eyes, I knew...I knew even then that we were meant to be."

I glance at Bella, her eyes on her friends, a loving smile on her face.

Jasper leans in and kisses Alice softly before pulling away from her, chuckling as he sits back again, pulling her into his side.

"And the rest, as they say, is history," Alice sighs.

I'm so fucking jealous of him right now. The fact that he can openly admit his love to the woman who holds his heart. The fact that he can hold her and kiss her in public without reservation.

"That's a beautiful beginning," I murmur as I sit back, catching Bella looking at me intently, trying to figure out what's going on in my head.

"Tequila anyone?" Alice asks, effectively breaking our concentration and I force myself to look away from Bella.

"Why not," I chuckle.

And then we drink.

And drink some more.

And a bit more again.

I spend a lot of the evening just taking Bella in. She's natural and just...happy. She seamlessly pulls me into conversations with her friends without even realizing it. We laugh and joke around, tell each other stories from our lives and every so fucking often, when Bella bends over laughing, she lightly slaps my leg. To anyone else it's a harmless action, totally insignificant.

But I know her too well. She's looking for any reason to touch me and fuck, if that doesn't turn me on.

"Let's dance," Alice says to Bella suddenly, not giving her a chance to protest.

She literally drags her past Paul and out the door.

Jasper laughs as he walks over to the balcony and I follow suit.

They soon appear at the bottom of the stairs and we watch as they join the other dancers.

"I wish that girl would meet a nice guy," Jasper says suddenly, making my stomach clench.

"Who? Bella?"

 _Of course Bella, you moron._

"Yeah. She's so amazing. Just the sweetest girl besides Alice I know. Like the sister I never had."

Fuck, I can see the love he has for her as he watches them. He's going to hate me when he finds out. I don't blame him.

"Why doesn't she date?" I ask.

He shrugs. "She dated one or two guys in college, nothing serious. She just always says why should she waste her time on someone she knows isn't the one. Fuck, I had a few fist fights those years over her."

I lift my eyebrows at this and he laughs.

"Yeah. We three used to go out together all the time. People knew Alice and I were an item, but Bella was single. Always some drunk asshole later at night that couldn't keep his hands to himself. And although I know Bella is quite capable of handling herself, there's no way this brother is going to stand and watch some stupid fuck try and paw my little sister."

His voice is gruff, filled with menace and protectiveness as he recalls those encounters.

I follow his gaze down and find them in the crowd.

She looks up then, her stare finding mine, her skin flushed from the dancing and alcohol, a sheen of sweat covering her, making her almost glow under the strobes.

Her body is fluid and so fucking perfect as she moves to the hypnotic beat echoing around us. Her eyes are still on mine as she slowly licks her lips, a sexy ass smirk ensuing and it goes straight to my groin, making me instantly hard for her.

I suppose because I'm so turned on, I should be thinking of how badly I want to be ripping her clothes off right now.

But that's not what I think at all.

All I can think of is how badly I want to wrap her in my arms in front if all these fucking people and let them know she belongs to me.

 **B POV**

I smirk as I turn back to Alice, breaking my and Edwards stare off. Even from here I can see how turned on he is, how badly he wants me right now.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Alice yells and I nod at her as I keep on dancing.

She disappears through the crowd and I close my eyes as the beat tunes down a bit, swaying to the eerie rhythm it takes on. Hands grip my hips from behind, but I don't even look. It happens all the time when the music takes on this effect.

The body behind me moves with me fluidly and easily for a while before the grip he has on my hips tighten and he pulls me slightly against him, his erection against my ass.

I shove his hands away and turn on him. He's sex on legs, but I don't care.

"Not cool, man," I say as I step back from him.

His arm is lightning fast as it snakes out, pulling me flush against him, my hands finding purchase on his chest to try and keep space between us.

"What's the matter gorgeous," he purrs next to my ear. "What you say we blow this joint, go back to my place?"

I'm about to give him a damn good piece of my mind when suddenly he's ripped from me and I see Edwards fist pull back before he hits my admirer square in the face. Jasper is right next to him looking murderous.

"Edward!" I yell as I jump between him and his prey just before he takes another shot at him.

"That's enough!"

Jasper tries to go for him but I step between them, my hand on his chest.

"Don't even think about it," I warn him.

I'm vaguely aware of someone helping the poor guy up and I see Edward nodding at the two bouncers before they escort him out. My glare fixes on the two men in front of me.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?!"

Jaspers temper turns down a notch as mine rises, but Edward is still in full battle mode, his stare following the bleeding guy as he's helped outside.

"Edward," I say sternly and take a step to stand in his line of vision.

"Enough," I warn again.

He looks down at me then.

"He had his fucking hands all over you," he seethes, his jaw clenching and unclenching rapidly. There's almost no green left in those eyes I love, his irises overtaken by black fury.

"Yeah, well, we're in a fucking club and the dance floor is packed, what did you expect? It happens all the time. I didn't need you guys to step in. I was about to tell him to fuck off and if I had, he would have let it go. Do you think people don't get hit on in clubs?"

"What the hell happened?" I hear Alice behind me. "They're dragging out some guy with a broken nose."

I look over at her, jerking my head towards Edward and Jasper.

"Usual shit," I say angrily, my mood thoroughly pissed on. "I'm going home," I say in passing as I walk past Jasper, glaring daggers his way. He has the good graces to act somewhat ashamed of his behavior.

"Let me take you," Alice says, knowing its useless fighting me on this in my current mindset.

"No, I'll take her," Edward says behind me. "From what I hear you guys are on the other side of town to where Bella is. I pass by her area on the way home, it's just easier."

The lie slips out of his devilishly angelic mouth fluidly.

"Bella?" Alice says, waiting for my answer.

I take a few seconds to consider it even though I already know my answer.

"I'll grab my things and then we can go," I say as I look over my shoulder at Edward.

Jasper walks back up with me to grab my coat and bag and on the way back down the stairs he grabs my arm, pulling me to a stop.

"Tomorrow. We're talking about this tomorrow, whether you like it or not," he warns in his no nonsense tone.

Although Jasper seems quiet and reserved to other people, he is a force to be reckoned with all on his own.

"Talk about what?" I ask indifferently.

Please don't say it.

Please don't say it.

"About the fact that our CEO broke a guys' nose for you and seemed pretty fucking pissed off that you had been touched."

Fuck, he said it.

I'm so fucking busted.

 **Edward…sigh…you can come and fight for me!**

 **So…Jasper is onto them…**

 **xo**


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to my place is a quiet one. That gloomy feeling is trying to settle in my heart again and I'm fighting it with all my might.

He surprises me when he drives down to the basement parking, opening the security gate entrance with the remote I gave him. I thought he was just going to drop me off.

He gets out and I wait for him to open my door purely because I know he loves to do it. I try to walk past him but he grips me back as he closes the door and before I know it I'm up against it, Edward caging me in with his body and arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispers as his forehead drops to mine. "I…fuck…I can't watch another man touch you," he confesses and it's breathy and sexy and deadly all in one.

"I can look after myself, Edward," I say softly as I reach up to cup his face. "You can't beat up every guy that hits on me."

A smile tugs at his lips, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Wanna bet?"

I watch him intently as the smile drops from his face just as fast as it appeared.

"Do you want to talk about what's really bothering you?" I ask.

For a few seconds he doesn't say anything, but then he sighs and pulls away from me, taking my hand in his. "Let's go upstairs."

"Pour us some wine while I go change," I tell him as I walk down the passage.

I'm worried about him. I so enjoyed his playfulness tonight and even though Alice and Jasper has no idea what is going on, I loved spending time with him in their company.

Jasper. Shit. I had totally forgotten about it. I push it one side though. It'll have to wait for now.

I pull on my short grey cotton pajama pants with one of his t-shirts he left here, not bothering with underwear.

When I walk into the lounge he's standing at the sliding door leading to the balcony, his forearm lifted against the glass as he leans his forehead against it. I walk up behind him, sliding my hands under his shirt and around his waist as I press myself into him. His free arm automatically reaches behind him, finding purchase on my hip as he holds onto me.

"Edward, please…talk to me," I plead.

He turns around and pulls me into him, his mouth coming down on mine. I live for these kisses. It's not the ones that are raw and animalistic in their need, although I very much like those as well. No, this kiss is one of those so filled with love and tenderness it causes tears to well behind my eyelids.

As he pulls away from me a few slip down my cheek and he kisses them away one for one before we sit down on the couch and he hands me my glass of wine.

I don't talk to first. I want to hear what's in his head…in his heart.

"I…" he struggles and I wait it out. "I want what Jasper and Alice has," he eventually says softly, his eyes finding mine. "I want that with you. I hate that I have to hide our love like it's a fucking dirty secret when it's the most precious thing to me."

"I hate it too."

His eyes burn into mine with intense knowledge. "Don't you think I know that? God, do you think it's easy for me to walk out your door every time and go back home knowing what it does to you? I love you so fucking much it scares me. It scares the living shit out of me when I think of losing you."

His voice is low and hoarse with emotion and I put my glass down before closing the small space between us. I'm on my knees next to him and I sit back on my legs, my hand tracing the frown on his forehead.

"You're the only one that can fix that, Edward," I remind him.

He doesn't answer, but he drains the rest of his glass before pouring himself another.

 _Don't do it. Don't ask him._

"Do you still…I mean…with her…" I can't get the words out but his head snaps up and I think he knows what I'm asking because he seems offended that I would even consider it.

"No baby girl," he says seriously, nothing but honesty in his voice. "Not since the first time I had you."

God, it's a question I've wanted to ask him so many times, but I'd always been afraid of the answer.

"Then why still stay with her?" I ask. This one I've asked quite a few times.

"Bella…we've talked about this before," he says carefully.

Anger almost instantly explodes at his words and I move away from him.

"No, we haven't," I sneer. "It's always the same, I ask, you deflect. All I ever get from you is that you can't. I don't know how much longer I'm going be able to put up with just that. It's not enough anymore, Edward."

I see the panic on his face at my words, but I don't back down. I get up, putting more distance between us.

"You say you don't want to hurt me, but you do." The anger is gone and I hate how pathetic I sound. Sad and miserably defeated. "Every time you leave I die a little more. I…I don't know how many more times I can pick myself up before I just stay down."

He jumps up at my words and bending down so we're eye level; he takes my face in his hands roughly.

"No, Bella…fuck…no. Please, don't do this. I can't…I _won't_ lose what we have." His eyes are shining as he tries to hold back the tears threatening to escape. When he's like this they're the lightest of greens and I feel like I can see inside his soul, like he opens up for me, splits himself in half so I can see his agony mirrors my own.

And I break.

I feel like I literally shatter as my legs give way, heart wrenching sobs ripping from my chest. He picks me up in his oh so strong arms and carries me down the passage into my bedroom.

I start protesting feebly through my tears but he soothes me as he puts me down on my bed and lies down behind me, pulling me flush against his chest.

"I'm not going to do anything baby girl," he whispers in my hair as he holds me tight. "Just let me hold you." His words are a strangled plea and make me lose it that much more.

I don't know how long I cry but he holds me the entire time, his body softly rocking us both back and forth, his face buried in my hair, his hot breath in my neck.

The tears eventually dry up and still he holds me.

I glance over at the clock on my nightstand. It's almost one in the morning.

"You need to leave," I whisper, my lips moving against his arm as I speak.

"I'm not leaving you like this," he answers and I turn around in shock.

That's when I see his eyes, red, swollen. Fuck, he's been crying with me. How did I not notice that?

He gets up from my bed and opens the drawer I made available to him months ago, pulling out his black pajama bottoms before going to the bathroom. I don't dare move as I listen to the rustle of his clothes as he takes them off. I listen as the water turns on in the basin for a few seconds before it's shut off again. When he comes back into my room he's bare chested and so incredibly bold yet vulnerable at the same time. He's splashed water on his face, his eyes not so red anymore.

"You're staying."

"I am," he confirms as he motions for me to get off the bed, opening the covers and letting me get back in before he switches off the light.

I lie facing his way and he pulls me against him again when he lies down, our legs intertwining like they always do.

"What are you going to tell her?" I whisper into the dark.

"Let me worry about that," he sighs. "I'm not…I can't do this to you anymore, Bella. I'll find a way for us to be together, one way or the other…and soon."

My heart starts beating faster at his words and my chest flourishes with hope. He feels it because he bends over and places a sensual open mouthed just above the low neckline of my pajama top. My thoughts scatter as it usually does when he touches me like this.

"She's leaving on Friday for a week, maybe more…" he says as he kisses his to my shoulder, dragging his tongue over my collarbone until he sucks at that spot just below my ear that just fucking unravels me.

"Yeah?" It's all I can manage between heavy breaths and hushed moans as his hand skims up my thigh and under my top.

I want to ravish him. Fuck the hurt and pain right now. Right now, I want to feel him inside of me.

As I start climbing onto him, he pushes me back though and I frown at him in question.

"Wait," he breathes just before he kisses the side of my mouth sweetly, his eyes on mine. "I'm serious about what I said baby girl. We will be together soon; I just have to figure out how to do it."

"Let me help you," I say as I run my hand up his bicep, over his shoulder and down his chest. "Please…please tell me why you're so scared to walk out on her."

"I will," he promises and I believe him, because if it's one thing Edward has never done, is made a promise to me he can't keep. "While she's away, I promise I'll tell you. We'll talk about it then. Right now…fuck baby girl, right now I just want to bury myself inside of you. Please, just love me…let me love you…"

And we do.

We take our time with each other, touching…kissing…tasting, until finally we can't stand it anymore and his hot body creeps over mine stealthily.

He enters me in one swift, determined push of his hips and we both groan loudly as I stretch around him.

He stills, his hand on my hip keeps me from moving as he tries to find some semblance of control within, but I don't want control right now.

"Don't," I beg, breathless and needy as I clench around him and he growls his frustration. "Don't hold back. I need you…"

I die a thousand exhilarated deaths when he looks at me then, his hunger for me written all over his beautiful face, his left arm hooking under my leg, opening me up to him that much more as his right hand steadies himself next to my head. He slowly pulls himself out of me.

"Ready for me baby girl…fuck, tell me you're ready for this…"

"Let go…"

And when he slams into me then I swear I see stars fall down around me because with every stroke of his delicious cock inside he pulls heaven closer and closer until my entire body starts shaking uncontrollably beneath his vicious onslaught of it, my voice a garbled mix of his name and other choice words as I come around him.

His pace becomes erratic and I marvel at the look on his face as he nears his orgasm. I reach up, running my fingers through his hair and he leans into my touch as he shudders, stilling deep inside of me as he finds his own release.

"I love you," he whispers. I can still feel him throbbing inside of me. "I love you…I love you…"

He rolls, pulling me over him and I lie down on his chest, our heartbeats wild and fitful.

I fall asleep wrapped in his arms with renewed faith that we're going to make it.

Together.

 **Bumpy ride…smooth ending…right?**

 **xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Split POV's again in this one.**

 **E POV**

It's a little after five the morning and still dark when I slide out of Bella's bed and get dressed in my clothes from last night.

She's on her back, her one arm stretched above her head. Her one leg has snaked out beneath the sheet and fuck, knowing she's naked under there makes it so fucking hard to leave.

I bend down and kiss the side of her mouth softly until she stirs and her sleepy brown eyes flutter open. The sexy smile I'm graced with is almost my undoing…almost.

"I have to go, baby girl," I whisper at her ear and I can't help but smile when she shivers lightly at my voice.

"What time is it?" she asks groggily.

"Just after five. Go back to sleep. I'll see you later at the office."

She nods and mumbles an 'I love you' as she turns around and I'm almost out her door when I hear her voice again, this time wide awake and a little panicked.

"Edward, wait."

I turn and go back to her as she sits up.

"Jasper…he cornered me last night when I fetched my things. He wants to know what's up. He said we're talking today, whether I like it or not. He won't let go, Edward. I know him. He's like a pit bull when it comes to me."

Her voice rises as she speaks, worry flooding her features. I hate seeing her like this.

"Okay, Bella, calm down baby girl," I say as I sit down next to her and pull her to me. She drops her head to my chest, her arms wrapping around my waist.

"I hate lying to them," she whispers. "I just don't know what to say to him."

Her voice has turned scared and she sounds so fragile. If I could I'd pick her up off this bed and just leave it all behind, take her away from this shit forever, I would do it in a heartbeat. The money…my position at the company, it doesn't mean a damn thing without her.

But my parents…my dad…

"I'll find a way to keep him busy till Friday," I reassure her as she looks up at me again. "And then I'm taking you away for the weekend so we can…talk like I promised. If you still want to be with me after I've told you, we'll talk to them together."

She frowns.

"What do you mean, if I'll still want to be with you?"

"Not now, Bella," I say softly before kissing her quickly and laying her down on the bed again. "Try to get some more sleep."

She watches me as I walk out.

"Oh, another thing, pack lightly for the weekend."

At that her smile lights up her face like fireworks on the fourth of fucking July.

"We're going on your baby?"

I nod, leaving her to digest that bit of information as I make my way home. I hardly ever get to ride my bike anymore. Tanya can't stand the noise so to keep her off my back, I only ever take my bike out when she's not around.

Bella, on the other hand, loves that beast more than I do, if that's possible. And fuck, if she doesn't radiate after we take a ride, her skin flushed and her eyes shining from the speed. The first time we'd ever taken a ride out of the city and into the forest had resulted in my baby girl bent over the handle bars while I took her from behind as soon as we'd found a remote spot away from hikers and curious eyes.

I try to be as quiet as possible when I walk up the stairs and into our room, but Tanya wakes up anyway. Fuck, I can't do this right now.

"Where have you been?" she asks, her voice carrying no concern for me but rather filled with jealousy.

"I got too drunk to drive. I slept in the office at the club," I say as I walk into the bathroom and strip before getting into the shower. As much as I hate to wash Bella's scent from my body, right now, it's necessary.

"I tried to call you," she says and I look up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Battery died," I mumble as I turn my back to her.

"Mind if I join you?" she purrs behind me.

"Tanya, it's almost time to get up for work. I don't have time for this," I say as I put the water off and wrap a towel around my waist.

"You never have time for me anymore," she moans. Fuck, why does she do this? These mind games she plays just to get to me.

"I'm not doing this again with you," I say as I walk past her.

"Don't make me beg, Edward," she says from behind. "And don't make me force you."

That gets my attention and I turn on her.

 _What did you just fucking say?_

"What do you mean, force?" I ask calmly, although I'm anything but. I advance on her as she walks backwards, her back hitting the wall, her eyes betraying her fear at the deathly wrath she can see in my eyes.

I don't stop until I'm right in front of her, only inches between us. I grab her chin and force her head up so that she's looking at me.

"I'm waiting," I almost whisper.

"I didn't mean it…" she starts but I leave her chin only to close her mouth with the palm of my hand, leaning my arm above her on the wall, bringing me that much closer to her. I'm by no means hurting her, but she's stuck.

"Oh, you meant every word. I put up with a lot of shit from you, Tanya. After what you did, after all the betrayal…I stay because you'll break my fucking father if you rat me out and that's not something I want. I go to work, I come home to you, I go out on the odd occasion. I take your bitching and moaning without batting a fucking eyelid and I look the other way when you run up my credit cards. Trust me when I say there are men out there with a hell of a lot less respect for their wives than me. But Tanya, I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. If you ever… _ever_ threaten me again with sex, it all goes away. The money, the status, my fucking inheritance…it all disappears. I'd rather see my father's heart break than ever fuck you again. Do you understand that?"

She nods furiously and I slowly drop my hand from her face, not giving a fuck about the false tears running down her face.

I grab my jogging gear and as I'm leaving she opens her fucking mouth again.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen," she says menacingly, which only makes me smirk and turn to her.

"Wouldn't you love to," I say before getting as far away from her as possible.

I find the most volatile music I can on my Ipod before hitting the street, pushing myself far beyond what I usually do.

Part of me feels relieved I've decided to tell Bella the truth. Part of me is terrified she'll never look at me the same again.

But after what just happened, I've finally realized I can't stay with Tanya anymore. Since the first touch of Bella's hand, the first kiss from her lips, I knew I would never want another woman after her.

As I near my house after an hour of thorough exercise, an altogether new fear grips my heart.

Coming clean to Bella means I have to come clean to my father as well. Its the only way I'm getting out of this marriage.

And fuck, that thought right there just about makes me crumble. I can already see the disappointment in his eyes...and my heart is already breaking.

 **B POV**

Edward keeps his promise for the rest of the week regarding Jasper. I have no idea what he's keeping him busy with up there but besides quick hallos in passing, he doesn't have time to corner me. I see his frustration in his eyes everytime I see him and it hurts like hell, but I need to push through to the weekend.

Edward and I see each other even less due to him wrapping up some things in the office so he can get away without interruptions.

By the time I walk out of the office on Friday I'm giddy with anticipation at the prospect of being on Edward's bike again. He morphs into a different man when he's on her. Gone is the professional suit cladded man as he transforms into a leather jacketed sexy as hell free spirit. And oh, does he turn that cockiness up a notch when he's like that.

I have no idea where we're going but knowing Edward it's nowhere fancy. We don't need fancy when its just us, we never have. Grabbing the backpack he bought me specifically for the bike I toss in a pair of jeans, a short, two shirts and clean underwear along with necessary toiletries. Fuck the pajamas, we never need them when we're alone in any case.

I'm just done when I hear him coming down the street and I grab my bag, helmet and jacket before racing down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

I laugh out loud as I hear him rev the engine of his Aprilia RSV4 impatiently as I skid into the lobby before he switches her off.

"Showing off?" I ask as I walk outside and see two girls across the road ogling my man and his baby.

He takes his helmet off and stands her up dismounts. "To who?"

I nod my head and look behind him. He glances back and shakes his head as a blush creeps onto his cheeks. He really has no fucking idea just how breathtakingly handsome he is and it makes me love him all the more.

Before I know it he pulls me closer and kisses me passionately, deeply...like there's no tomorrow. I'm breathless when he releases me and takes my bag and helmet from me so I can put my jacket on.

"They can look all they want baby girl. There's only one woman I'm interested in spending the rest of my life making happy."

His words disarm me totally. Edward has very rarely spoken about us having a future and it just proves once again that he's serious about us being together.

"What?" he asks as he sees me watching him when he zips me up.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how much I love you."

He chuckles as he helps me shrug into my backpack, strapping it tightly around my waist.

"I love you too baby girl," he says softly. He gives me one last quick kiss before pulling my helmet over my head, tightening the strap at my chin.

"Let's hit the road," he says smiling that care free smile before pulling his helmet on as well. He starts the bike up and she roars to life, the sound of her incredibly seductive.

I hop on behind him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"Ready?" he shouts.

"Ready!" I reply...and then we take off.

Edward pushes her to her limits when we hit the open road. He knows how much I love the speed. His riding skills are impeccable and I trust him so absolutely that I enjoy it without any fear.

Eventually he slows down a bit and then even more as we start winding our way through the mountains, up the pass and down the other side. The view of the ocean stretching before us takes my breath away and I don't take my eyes off it for a second as we make our way down.

We bypass a small seaside town, riding for about another half an hour before he turns onto a dirt road that seems to lead to a solitary home on the waters edge.

When he stops outside and I get off I look around, finding that we are literally miles away from civilization.

"Edward, this is..."

"Perfect?" he offers as we take our helmets off.

"You haven't seen the best yet," he says excitedly as he starts leading me around the side of the house.

Oh wow. The house is literally edging on the beach, the tranquil azure waters lapping lazily over the white sand.

I turn to face the house. Its built totally from white washed wood, looking rustic and elegant at the same time. The lawn stretches from the sand to the huge floor to ceiling sliding doors that graces the middle section of the house. On each side of that there seems to be two bedrooms that also have doors opening to the outside. I'm in love.

"Where did you see this place?" I asked. He didn't have much time to plan.

He runs his hand nervously through his hair. "It belongs to my parents."

"Edward..." He's never taken chances like this. To bring me here...to give me this insight into his family...I can't help the tears that form in my eyes.

"Shit," he curses as he comes closer. "Bella, did I do something wrong?" he asks hesitantly.

"No, Edward," I whisper. "This is...you...happy tears."

He immediately relaxes and cups my face in his hands, his mouth meeting mine in a relieved kiss.

"Come then," he says as he takes my hand. "Let me show you inside."

 **I love them both so much right now!**

 **xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love your reviews, I hope I am responding sufficiently. Guest reviews, I wish I could respond, but just know I read each and every one of them!**

 **B POV**

Edward pulls the key from his pocket and we walk to the other side of the house again. He unlocks and pulls me in behind him.

The door leads into the kitchen, which is totally open and part of the huge family room that leads to the sliding doors. There's a huge oak table between the two with eight matching chairs. The inside is as serene as the outside, furniture powder white and minimal with smatterings of blue here and there in different forms of artful decorations.

He walks over and opens the glass separating us from nature and the salty breeze immediately flows through the inside of the house.

"So? What do you think?" he asks.

"I think I want to do you so badly right now," I admit, because honestly, what he's done for me, he has no idea what it means to me.

" _Do_ me?" he asks as he saunters back to me. "Really, Bella? And what is it that you would... _do_ to me?"

God, he's going to kill me with that voice and that look in his eye.

I lick my bottom lip as I close the last bit of space between us. "Let me show you," I say, my voice low and sultry from the lust flowing through my veins.

But as I reach for him, he grabs my wrist. "Oh baby girl, as much as I want to see what you have in mind right now, I'd much rather get settled and feed you first because fuck, when I start with you tonight...I want to take my time.."

He pulls me flush against him and I moan as he nips me just below my ear before swirling his tongue on the same spot.

"There's no one but us for miles," he whispers at my ear and I grab onto his arms to steady myself. "Tonight...tonight I want to hear you, Bella. I want to hear you screaming my name when I make you come...over and over again."

I whimper into his mouth as he gives me a searing kiss filled with the promise that every single word he just said is nothing but the truth.

And just like that he lets me go and picks up our things, beckoning me to follow him down the passage to the left.

"Tease," I mumble as I walk after him, but that just rouses a wicked laugh from him.

 _Laugh, Mr. Cullen. Laugh. We'll see whose laughing later._

He opens the door to the last bedroom and I hold back a giggle as I look around.

This is a teenager's room. Teenager Edward to be exact.

Old posters of different motorcycles grace his walls along with what looks like collectors' items bike models on a shelf running the length of one wall. It seems the only thing that has possibly changed in the room since then is the bed and bedding, which seems more adult like.

It's sweet, so fucking sweet that he brought me here, my chest aches with emotion.

He watches me closely. "We can stay in one of the guest rooms, if you prefer," he says nervously.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know…not much has changed in the room since I was in school. It may be a bit childish," he says as he looks around.

 _Not childish, my love. This is you…the real you._

"I don't want to sleep anywhere else, this is perfect," I say as I smile at him.

"You sure?" he says, still shy. He's exposing himself to me on a whole new level; it's all new to him as well.

"Yeah. Now…unless you don't want me to…hhhhmmm… _do_ you now, I suggest we get out of this room."

He throws his head back and laughs and it's so untroubled and happy I have to hold myself back from tackling him to the bed.

I know we have to talk, but I decide it can wait. I want this with him. Just for a while I want to be in this house with him without having to worry about anything else except us.

I go to the bathroom and when I walk into the kitchen he's pulling various ingredients from the fridge.

"How did you arrange for all of this?" I ask as I gesture to the salad stuff on the counter.

"There's an old couple that lives in the small town we passed, they look after the place for us and stock it every time before we come down. Why don't you pour us a glass of wine?"

"What's on the menu?"

"Mango & Avocado smoked chicken salad."

I know Edward can cook. He takes great delight in it when he's with me. And oh, do I love watching him, his hands as he works.

I open the bar fridge, only to be met with tons of beer.

"Umm, there's no wine in here," I say as I look up at him and he lifts the knife he's using to cut the mango with, pointing behind me to my left.

"Wine fridge," he says as simply and carries on with what he's doing.

Wine fridge? They have an entire freaking fridge just for wine?

"My mom and sister in law, Rosalie loves wine. Emmett had it installed last year just before Christmas," he explains.

I open it and see what he means by their love for wine. It'll take me quite a long time to go through all the labels. The third bottle I pull out is 2012 Lafond Vineyard Chardonnay and as we're having chicken, I go with that.

"Tell me about them," I say as I pour us each a glass of wine and sit on a barstool opposite him.

"Emmett…well, you've seen the family photograph in my office. He's a big fucker," he chuckles. "He's scary as hell when he's angry, but, he hardly ever is. Underneath all of that, he's sort of gooey."

I laugh. "Gooey?"

"Yeah, I mean, he has a heart of gold, Bella. He's always been my best friend, even though sometimes we irritate the shit out of each other. We're the same in so many ways. As long as the people we love are happy and safe and cared for, we don't want much of anything else."

 _I love you so much._

"What does he do?"

"Besides work on my nerves? He owns his own construction company. Built it up from scratch. We're very proud of him."

"Wasn't he ever interested in Grey Publishing?"

"No, not Emmett. He'd die if he had to wear a suit every day of his life and sit in meetings all day. He needs to be outside. He's like a big goofy child. You'll see when you meet him."

And there he does it again, talking about the future.

"Rosalie?" I question, remembering the almost painfully gorgeous blonde on Emmett's arm in the photograph.

"Rose is…a hard nut to crack," he says, carefully choosing his words. "She is fiercely protective of this family, never having had one of her own. Her parents died when she was young and she was taken in by her aunt, but as I have it, there wasn't much love in that house. She has difficulty in letting people in, trusting people. But once you slip inside her heart, she opens up and you see the real Rosalie, the one that would do anything for the people she loves."

"She sounds amazing," I say, trying to match what he's just told me to the model beauty in my memory.

"She is. Now Rose, she has this passion for cars. And when I say passion, I mean, you've never seen anything like it. When she left school she studied motor mechanics and just finished when she met Emmett. He helped her open her garage and she's flourishing. Mind you, she only works on cars she wants to, you can't just drive in there and expect service. She's built herself quite a reputation with collectors because of the care and love she puts into her work."

I can't picture Rosalie bent over the hood of a Mustang at all, although I'm sure it would be any man's fantasy.

He tosses the salad when he's finished and suddenly looks over at me.

"I don't know why it's taken me so long to tell you about them. I…I want you to know me, Bella. Everything about me. I want you to love me for who I am…I want you to love my family…"

He looks almost heartbroken and I round the counter quickly and wrap my arms around him.

"Hey, what's this?" I ask softly as I look up to him. "Why the sudden sadness?"

He shakes his head as if he's trying to shake the pain. "I just…I want you in my life all the time Bella. I want you there when I wake up in the morning and I want you next to me when I go to sleep. And I want you everywhere in between as well. Tanya…she's never been big on family. My mother can barely stand her, my father ignores her most of the time…Emmett is polite but reserved and Rose…fuck, Rose hates her and makes no secret of it."

"What makes you so sure they're going to accept me?"

He smiles down at me. "Because they're going to see how much you love me, baby girl. And how much I love you. They're going to see the incredibly beautiful and clever girl I see every time I look at you and trust me, not even Rose is bitch enough to withstand the goodness in your heart."

He leans down wanting to kiss me, but I push back on his chest and he frowns at me.

"I thought you were going to feed me?" I ask as I start walking back around the counter.

"Are you toying with me, Miss Swan?" he asks as he pulls two plates out underneath the counter.

"Maybe," I say mischievously before taking a sip of my wine.

"Careful," he says as he dishes for us. "Two can play that game."

"Oh, I know," I say as I take my plate from him and pick up my glass of wine to go outside. "But just think of it this way…no matter who wins…we both still get what we want when it ends."

With that I turn and make sure to give extra sway to my hips as I walk out the sliding doors to the garden furniture on the lawn.

I swear I hear him growl behind me.

 _Take that, Cullen._

 **I love that Edward is including her in more of his life.**

 **What do you think?**

 **xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some clarifying points:**

 **Bella is 24**

 **Edward is 32**

 **Edward has been in the position of CEO since the age of 30**

 **He and Tanya met when they attended university together and got married at the age of 25**

 **Bella and Edward have been seeing each other for almost a year**

 **E POV**

It's dark already. We ate outdoors on the lawn while I answered all Bella's questions about my family and growing up. Now that I've finally gotten my ass out of my head and made up my mind to get out of my marriage, I'm more than eager to share myself with her utterly and completely.

I pour us some more wine and take a few moments to watch her. She's lying on the couch reading Fantasy Lover by Sherrilyn Kenyon. She'd lifted an eyebrow at me for that one, but lucky for me it isn't mine, but Rosalie's book. She's relaxed and totally at ease with herself, her hand twirling her hair over the curve of her breast. Initially she had asked me to use the computer to download a copy of the manuscript she's working on from the company's network, but I'd talked her out of it. As much as I love her dedication to her job, I want her to just relax and take some time to herself. So, instead, she had picked a book from the bookcase and is now totally engrossed in another world.

She must feel my eyes on her because she starts smiling before she looks up. "See something you like?" she asks giggling. Fuck, I love it when she's happy.

"Yeah…just a pity that _someone_ I like is playing so hard to get," I mumble as I hand her wine over.

"Just returning the favor," she says as she puts her glass down and goes back to totally ignoring me and resumes her reading.

My baby girl is playing one dangerous game…because fuck, by the time she lets me have her I'm going to fuck her senseless.

My phone ringing on the kitchen counter breaks my gaze on her and I go to pick it up.

"Dad," I answer when I see who it is. "How are you?"

"All fine, son. Your side?"

"All good. You phoning to catch up on the board meeting you missed?"

"No, heavens Edward, don't you ever slow down? It's almost nine on a Friday night and all you're thinking about is work."

 _No, actually, I'm not. I'm thinking about fucking my gorgeous girlfriend right there…on that couch where you and Mom always sit…right now…_

"Okay, well, if it's not about work, is everything okay?"

"Can't I just call to say hi? Your mom is worried about you, son. We haven't seen you in almost two months."

I close my eyes at the emotion in his voice. We've always been a tight knit family. After I tell him what I have to, that might not be the case anymore.

"I'll see you soon, Dad," I sigh and when I look up Bella is looking at me, her forehead pulled into a concerned frown.

"I hear Tanya's gone to the UK. Are you at home?"

"No, I'm not. I'm…at the beach house actually."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Do you want us to join you? We could leave early tomorrow morning."

 _Yes, yes I would love to have you here. To meet the other half of my soul._

"No, Dad. I…I just need a little time out. Please tell mom I love her, we'll talk again soon."

There's a few seconds silence before he answers me.

"Okay, Edward. You know we are here if you need to talk?"

"Yes, I know that Dad. Thanks. I have to go, I love you."

"Love you too, son."

I kill the call and toss my phone back on the counter.

"You okay?" Bell asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say as I walk back over to her. She lifts her feet for me to sit before lowering them onto my lap. "They're just worried. I haven't seen them in quite a while."

"You need to see them, Edward. I've been listening to you talk about your family all afternoon. They love you so much. Don't shut them out."

I drop my head back at her words. She's so fucking right. She's always right. She doesn't realize just how much I need her to keep me grounded sometimes.

She goes back to reading as I run my finger over the top of her foot. With every few strokes my hand slips higher up her leg until I reach her knee.

Fuck, still no reaction. She's good at this ignoring game.

Even when I trace my fingers up her thighs and dip them just underneath the bottom of her shorts she keeps reading with a straight face.

My hand moves up over her hip as I push her shirt up slightly, exposing her stomach and I lazily draw circles over her smooth skin.

Nothing. How the fuck is she doing this? If the tables were turned I'd be on my knees for her already.

Last attempt.

I drag my fingers down over the button of her shorts, ghosting slowly over her hot centre…and then she pushes into my touch every so slightly.

 _Bingo._

She wants to drop the book, but I stop her.

"Keep reading, Bella," I say as I run my fingers over her again, this time with a little more pressure. "Aren't you enjoying the story?"

"Very much so," she says but her words are breathy and moany and so fucking sexy.

 _Time for payback._

"Why don't you read to me?" I suggest as I move back and kneel by her feet. I bend down, kissing her ankle while my hand smooths over her thigh.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asks breathless.

"I'm not," I say innocently. "If you don't start reading…I'm going to have to stop…" I say before planting open mouthed kisses all along her calf. "Go on, Bella…"

" _What do you want for breakfast," she asked, distracting herself from her thoughts._

As she reads I work my way up her leg, kissing, touching, and caressing every inch of her.

" _His gaze shifted to the deep V of her dorm shirt. Following the line of his gaze, she realized that from the_

 _way she sat he could see all the way down to her embarrassingly pink Mickey Mouse underwear._

 _Before she could move, he pulled her across his body and claimed her lips."_

Fuck, this is getting better and better. What the hell is she reading? I start unbuttoning her pants slowly as I kiss her naval, dipping my tongue inside and making her moan.

"Keep going," I urge against her skin as I pull her zip down.

" _Grace moaned her pleasure into his mouth as his tongue did the most wicked things to hers. Her head spun at the intense kiss, of his warm breath mingling with hers."_

"That's right," I praise as I pull her shorts and underwear off in one swift move before settling between her legs. Fuck, I'm so fucking hard for her it's actually painful.

"Edward," she pants as she looks at me over the book. "I can't…"

"I want to hear you, baby girl. Carry on…" I say softly against the inside of her thighs.

" _His arms tightened around her. A thousand flames fanned out over her body, burning her, inciting her, as they pooled into the molten zone between her thighs where she ached for him."_

I allow myself to finally look at what I'd just uncovered. Fuck, she's already so fucking wet for me, bare and glistening, aching to be touched.

I run my finger over her gently, making her buck into my hand.

"Read…" I urge as I delve between her folds, my fingers running over and around her opening.

" _He rolled her over, pressing her back against the mattress. Even through his pajamas, she could feel his erection, hard and hot, against her hip as his hands cupped her buttocks and he breathed raggedly in her ear."_

I start inching into her with one finger oh so slowly, her heat and wetness the most amazing feeling on earth. She's already a panting mess and fuck, if I don't want to just rip my pants off and plunge into her.

When I pull my finger out I add another one before pushing into her again.

"Can't hear you," I say just before flicking my tongue over that gorgeous shiny pearl just waiting to be tasted.

"Fuck…Edward, I can't…" she gasps as I continue building the pressure of my tongue and increasing the speed of my fingers.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask against her folds.

She shakes her head forcefully and with a shaky breath she looks down to her book again. I speed up my fingers a little more before sucking her clit deep into my mouth, her hips leaving the couch totally as she grinds herself against me. I push my hand underneath her, grabbing her ass, keeping her up to me as I eat at her.

" _He moved… one hand under the… waistband of her panties to cup her… where she craved him most."_

She carries on reading with difficulty, her entire body at my mercy, her insides clenching around my fingers. She tries to carry on, but I know she won't last much longer.

" _He encircled the tender, throbbing… flesh with one finger, making… her… burn… from the… inside… out before… he…"_

And then she drops the book. Well, not drops it, she throws it blindly behind her. Her fingers twist into my hair and our eyes meet and fuck, she's flushed and gasping and so fucking ready to let go.

"Are you gonna come for me?" I ask against her swollen clit, licking it as I stop talking. "Fuck, you taste so good." I lick her again.

"Edward…please…please let me come…" she pleads wildly

Fuck, I can't deny her when she begs like that and I stop teasing. I curl my fingers with every thrust, hitting that place I know makes her crumble. Sucking her into my mouth again I feel her entire body start to vibrate and the squeezing on my fingers is almost a constant pressure. Keeping her clit in my mouth I swirl my tongue over it a few times before I nip her, sending her crashing into her orgasm as she grips my hair painfully, keeping me where she needs me, buried between her legs as she moans my name over and over again.

I move up her body kissing my way up until I get to her sweet sweet mouth, dipping my tongue inside, letting her taste herself.

She tries to pull me closer but I get up, holding my hand out to her.

"Where are we going?" she asks as she gets up on shaky legs.

"I suggest we move this to the bedroom baby girl. If I remember correctly, I promised you that I was going to make you come several times tonight."

She moans at my words and I pull her to me. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist before I carry her to the bedroom.

 _Payback? What a fucking pleasure._

 **So, Carlisle called, giving us a glimpse into what their father/son dynamic is.**

 **And Edward…well, he's kinda busy right now, lol.**

 **As always, I love to know what you're thinking.**

 **xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**B POV**

"Edward…I can't…no more…stop…"

Fuck, he meant it when he said he was going to make me come over and over again. I've forgotten the amount of times I've called his name in ecstasy.

We're covered in sweat as his skin slips and slides over mine with ease. My body is so highly strung I'm waiting for it to snap. He's taken me in the shower; he's taken me on the bed. He took me against his bike which is now parked in the garage. He's watched me swallow around his cock as he spurted down my throat all the while saying my name over and over again.

Right now I'm bent over the dining room table as his hands grip my thighs almost painfully. His pace is controlled yet with every pump of his hips he grinds into me harshly, pushing as far as he can go.

"One more, baby girl," he breathes at my ear as he bends over me. "Give me one more…"

His hand snakes to my front, his fingers making my body betray me in the most sinful way as I start contracting around him.

"That's it…let me feel you…fuck, your pussy's so tight…"

I literally try to climb on top of the table and away from him as I feel my orgasm building. It's too much. He's going to kill me.

 _Oh, but what a way to go..._

He pushes me back down with his body weight, keeping me right where he wants as his fingers continue torturing me with their black magic as he picks up his pace.

"Yeah…just like that, Bella…fuck, keep on squeezing like that…come for me…"

Mere seconds after his words I fall prey to his succulent assault on my body and I come. Fuck, I come harder than I have in my entire life. It surges through me, shudders and shakes and fills me with devastating pleasure.

"I love you so fucking much," he gasps just before he stills and empties himself in me again.

There really is no energy left in my body to answer him.

 _I love you too, so very much._

I wince as he pulls out of me, my body utterly and thoroughly sated and tired to the bone.

He gathers me up in his arms and kisses the top of my head continuously as he carries me to bed. I fall asleep within the confines of Edward's protective embrace.

-0-0-0-0-

I wake up to the sun streaming through the open door of the bedroom and the sound of the waves outside. Hhhhmmmm, this is heaven.

My body is delectably sore and aching after last night and I moan to myself as I remember Edward's first class performance. I giggle to myself. Not that he isn't always first class, but last night…he just couldn't get enough of me, and I'm not complaining.

My bliss doesn't last very long when I hear Edward's loud voice somewhere in the house.

"I told Dad I wanted to be alone. What don't you understand about that? Fuck!"

Shit, someone's here. I scramble out of bed and pull on my shorts from last night and Edward's t-shirt, which are the closest clothes I can find.

"Jeez, Bro," I hear a deep voice. Bro…Emmett…shit, his brother is here. "We haven't seen you in forever, I thought you'd be glad to see me."

"I am. Fuck Emmett, don't give me the face," he whines and I can't help but snicker. I've never heard Edward whine before, ever.

"So why can't I stay?" Emmett asks.

"I...I've...fuck Emmett, this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen."

"Just spit it out little brother."

"I'm not alone."

Shit.

"I thought the bitch was in the UK."

Edward doesn't answer. There's a few seconds silence.

"You're having an _affair_?"

Again, no answer.

And then Emmett laughs. I jump a little at the booming sound that echoes through the house.

"Never thought you had it in you. Not that I agree with it morally, of course. But…so, where is she? Is she hot? Put out a lot?"

I have to smirk at that. What a _guy_ thing to say.

But then I hear Edward and he's anything but pleased.

"Don't talk about Bella like that." Oh, he's angry.

"Bella, is it? Why are you getting so worked up over a piece of ass?"

"Because she's not just _a piece of ass_ , Emmett. I...I love her."

Silence again. This time longer.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Very serious Emmett. She's...she's everything to me."

"Tell me about her."

I walk quietly to the door, leaning against it with my ear.

I hear Edward's light chuckle. "Fuck, Em, she's just, she's one of a kind, man. She's beautiful, natural, and clever...she's so fucking clever. She's innocent yet wild, calm as can be yet feisty as hell. She's my other half, she...completes me."

My eyes tear up at his heartfelt words and I try and stop myself from bursting through the door but I can't.

I yank it open and walk down the passage, determined to get to my man. They're standing in the kitchen and his eyes widen when he sees me but I don't give him a chance to react before I grab his face between my hands and kiss the shit out of him. I haven't even glanced at Emmett.

"What was that for?" Edward murmurs as he threads his fingers through my hair, smiling his most dazzling smile.

"Just because I love you," I say, smiling back at him.

Emmett clears his throat behind me and my smile is still on my face when I turn around.

"Emmett, how very nice to meet you at last," I say as I reach out to shake his hand.

He looks over my head at Edward for a second before his smile widens and I yelp in surprise as he takes my hand and pulls me into what I can only describe as the most bone crushing hug I've ever experienced in my life.

"Can't...breathe..." I pant and he laughs as he puts me down.

"Excuse him," Edward says dryly behind me. "I think my mom dropped him on his head one to many times when he was a baby."

I turn to Edward. "What do you say you boys grab a beer and enjoy the sun while I make us some breakfast?"

His eyes are filled with thanks. He knows what I'm trying to do. He needs some more time with Emmett to explain things and that's exactly what I'm giving him.

"She cooks too?" Emmett says as he walks over to the bar fridge and grabs two beers. "Quite an improvement there, little brother."

"Shut it, Emmett," Edward growls his way but he just laughs.

"Oh for fuck sakes Edward, grow a fucking sense of humor," he says as he tosses a beer to Edward and winks at me. "I'm just playing with you."

Edward leans down and kisses my forehead before following his brother outside.

I shake my head as they shove each other playfully as they make their way to the beach.

I take my time preparing breakfast, glancing at them now and again. I see them laughing, I see them talking seriously and once or twice I see Emmett standing up and talking down at Edward with a very angry expression on his face. I feel out of place when I see that...and when I see Edward hang his head in shame when Emmett goes at him. I know what we're doing is wrong, but I never wanted it to be the cause of a rift between Edward and his family, especially after everything he told me about them yesterday.

I'm just about done scrambling eggs when Emmett comes walking in. Edward is still sitting on the beach.

He grabs another two beers out of the fridge but instead of walking out he takes a seat across from me, opening one of the beers and pushing it my way.

"Thanks," I say before draining at least half of it, but it doesn't do anything to calm my nerves.

"Easy there, little Swan," he says as he puts his hand over mine gently and pulls the bottle away from my mouth.

"Sorry," I shrug. "Nerves."

"I don't want you to be nervous, especially not around me," he says seriously and I nod.

"Edward just explained to me what has been going on. He's also explained to me how long it's been going on. I flew into him when I heard that. Its no way to treat the woman you love."

I'm surprised at the direction of his conversation.

"Did he tell you the nature of Tanya's relationship with the family?"

"Yes, he told me."

"Good, because the last thing I want to do is discuss her in any way or form. I'm quite good at reading people, Bella. I didn't need my brother to tell me you're a good person. I can see it. And fuck, I know having an affair in any form is wrong, but when I see the way you look at him...when I see him smile like that for the first time in years, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

I'm stunned.

"That means a lot Emmett. Thank you. I love him so very much."

He nods and takes a sip of his beer as I empty the eggs into a serving dish and turn off the stove.

"He's talking about something she has on him. That he hasn't been able to leave her because of it. He doesn't want to tell me, he asked me to wait, that he'll call a family gathering once he's spoken to you. But Bella, I have to warn you, he's fucking scared. And that's scaring the hell out of me. He says you might not want to be with him after he tells you and that dad will most probably never forgive him. I'm hoping its his naturally dramatic side overreacting, but..."

I step in there.

"Emmett, I love him. I love him so much sometimes it feels like its too much, like my body can't possibly contain that amount of love. Whatever it is he needs to confess...whatever it is he did in his past, it doesn't matter. We all make mistakes. He's a good man, so very good. I'll never believe anything else about him. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with your brother and I'll fight whoever stands in our way to make that happen."

He regards me for the longest time before his seriousness makes way for his dimpled smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Bella. He deserves to be happy, whether he believes it or not. You've just made yourself an ally little Swan...a very formidable one."

He leans his bottle towards mine and we clink the glass necks together.

He turns towards Edward and shouts.

"Yo, Edward, breakfast is served. Stop fucking sulking!"

"Emmett," I admonish playfully as I start dishing.

"Hell no," he says. "You gotta sometimes just pull him out of himself, you know, fuck, growing up with him was fucking depressing. All his moping around like a girl."

"Fuck, Emmett," Edward says as he comes walking in. "You're gonna chase her away if you keep talking like that."

"Oh, no worries there, little brother. She's in it for the long haul."

Edward gives me a quizzical look but I shake my head at him smiling.

Breakfast is an easy going meal. Emmett doesn't even mention anything about the fucked up situation we find ourselves in as he tells me stories about their childhood, much to Edward's dismay, and more about Rosalie. She sounds scary, extremely so, and I dread meeting her for the first time.

"Okay boys and girls, let me hit the road," Emmett says a while after breakfast.

We walk out to his Jeep with him and he envelops me in another bear hug before punching Edward playfully on the shoulder.

"Call me when you're ready to sit with mom and dad. I'll be there and I'm pretty damn sure so will Rosalie."

"Emmett," I say suddenly before thinking. "I want you to tell Rosalie."

"Bella…" Edward says softly next to me but I shush him.

"No, Edward. You and I both know what secrets can do…what it's still doing. I don't want Emmett to lie to his wife because of our…indiscretions."

Emmett seems to visibly relax at my words and steps forward to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"You're so very welcome," I smile back at him.

And with that, he's off. We watch his Jeep as it winds down the gravel road and Edward wraps his arms around me from the back. I lean into his touch as I always do.

He sighs when the Jeep disappears from our view and I frown at the sound. It's not a relaxed sigh. It's not a happy sigh. This sigh is heavy…burdened.

I turn in the circle of his arms and frown up at him.

"You okay?" I ask as I run my finger over the unwelcomed crease on his forehead.

"I think it's time for that talk now," he says in a strained voice and my stomach clenches at how scared he looks.

 _Oh Edward…don't be scared…not of me…not of our love…_

"Hey," I say softly before cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. "Whatever it is, I won't let it hurt us, Edward."

He nods, but the fear in his eyes doesn't dissipate.

"Let's go inside."

I nod and he takes me hand as we walk back to the house.

I follow him as I suppress my own fears and concerns at what his confession might be. Because I know…deep down inside I know…whatever it is he's about to tell me, I'll never stop loving him.

 **So, we're finally there, next chapter, Edward confesses his sins.**

 **Did you enjoy Emmett?**

 **As always, let me know what you're thinking.**

 **xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Really really sorry for the wait. I am under huge pressure at work until next week Wednesday, after which things should start returning to normal again.**

 **Excuse any spelling errors; I know you've been waiting so promised myself to get it out today!**

 **B POV**

I take a seat on the couch as Edward pours us both a glass of 50 year old Chivas Regal Royal Salute. Before I met him, I didn't know much about alcohol except that I loved that taste of Corona and that Vodka did something to my libido. Even then, the Vodka I had drunk was middle of the range. I've since been introduced to Belver Bears Belvedere Vodka and fallen in love. Edward has very singular tastes when it comes to drinking and I've memorized them all.

He doesn't look at me as he hands me the glass before taking quite a big sip from his and walking over to the open sliding doors. He stares contemplatively at the right hand break, lost in his own thoughts.

"You know I started working for my father at 23 when I finished business studies and I've been CEO since I was 30," he starts. These are not questions, these are facts he's stating and I don't answer, but wait for him to continue.

"By the time I was 28, I was getting agitated with my father. He was on the cusp of retiring yet he didn't feel that I was ready to take over from him just yet. It pissed me off," he says with a bitter smile before taking another sip of his drink. I haven't touched mine.

"Of course, now I realize that it wasn't that he didn't have any faith me, it was because he knew first-hand what it meant to run not only the publishing house, but the holding company and everything that goes along with it. He had wanted me to gain a few more years' experience before I took the reins. He was only ever looking out for me, but I didn't see it then. I felt entitled to the CEO position by the mere fact that I was his son. I was an arrogant asshole," he chuckles sadly as he looks over at me. "I don't think you would have liked me at all if you had met me then."

My answering smile is just as sad, I can feel it.

"Tanya hated the fact that I might not be appointed. She would fuel my belief that I was ready, that my father was being unreasonable. So many fights ensued. I would go off at him every chance I got. In his office, at family gatherings. I was hot headed and arrogant and downright disrespectful, yet…yet he never retaliated. He always remained calm and tried to reason with me. I remember..." His voice trails off as he seems lost in a painful memory and I go to him instinctively, wanting to protect him from his recall, even though I know I can't.

I take his hand in mine and he holds on so tight it almost hurts but I ignore it. His eyes find mine again and my heart breaks when I see the tears in them.

"I remember Christmas Eve at their house. I'd had too much to drink and started with my dad again. My mom…she had begged me to let it go. I turned on her then, accusing her of not supporting me…of not loving me enough."

"Oh Edward," I sigh, reaching up to wipe the first tear that falls.

"Truth is, she's the best mother anyone could ever ask for. Before I knew it Emmett had me up against the wall yelling at me to apologize to her, but I refused. I managed to get out of his grip and I planted one on his jaw. All hell broke loose. I'm no push over, but Emmett is in a class all on his own."

My hands shake at the thought of Emmett letting loose on Edward. Although I've only seen the nice side of him, it doesn't take a fool to see he can turn into a raging grizzly if given the opportunity.

"He struck back immediately. Fuck, he hits fucking hard," he chuckles as he absent mindedly rubs along his jaw. "Before I knew it we were on the ground and he was on top off me, my mother crying for him to stop. My dad tried to pull him off me, but he just shrugged him off. He beat me up pretty badly before Rosalie eventually got through to him. She's the only one that can calm him down when he gets like that. I was still obstinately furious at everyone besides myself. I got up, grabbed Tanya and walked out. But…when I looked at my mother just before I closed the front door…fuck, I'll never forget the look on her face. She was…shaken. Sad, shocked, hurt…so much fucking hurt on her beautiful face. I hated myself for a long time but never showed it. I didn't talk to anyone in the family for almost three months until…"

His hesitation lingers, his eyes on the ocean again. I squeeze his hand encouragingly and he lets out a shaky breath before he continues.

"Tanya has many very influential business contacts through her father as well and one night she came home filling me in on another publishing house that was in trouble…it was going down and fast. If the owner didn't find a buyer they would be liquidated. I knew the company and jumping in at that moment would be a huge acquisition for Cullen Holdings. It had gone down due to mismanagement and I knew I'd be able to pull it back up again. This was my big break to prove to my father that I was capable of making sound business decisions. The problem was the funding."

He leads me over to the couch and pulls me down with him. I sit next to him, swinging my legs over his lap and his fingers trace light patterns over my legs.

"Demetri, our Financial Director, had been friends with Tanya's family for years, she knew everything about him and she knew he didn't exactly do everything above board. She approached him behind my back and together they found a solution that they presented to me a week later. I was outraged at first and Tanya and I had a huge fight that night after Demetri left our place. But she was so fucking persuasive…I could prove to my dad I was worthy of the title…I could have the power I'd always dreamed of…I could have it all. With Demetri as Financial Director, I only had to sign off the transfer and he would take care of the rest. I asked exactly what that meant but she convinced me the less I knew the better and that all I had to do was trust her to ensure our future. And I did…I did trust her. In hindsight, there are so many questions I should have asked, but I didn't…I had my sights set on proving to my father I belonged in that chair when he retired."

He downs the rest of his glass before getting up to pour himself another. He sits down again and pulls my legs back to where they were across his own.

"It all happened so fast. I signed off a few documents Demetri brought over to the house and within two weeks, Cullen Holdings was the new owner of the publishing house. My dad raised eyebrows at first but within six months of hard work and proper human resources, I'd turned it around and today it's one of the most prominent publishing houses out there. During those six months I had apologized to my mother even though she'd long since forgiven me. My dad and I fell back into that familiar father – son relationship we've always had and Emmett started treating me like his brother again. I was getting my life back again slowly but surely. When my dad retired seven months later, it was official, I had proven myself enough and he relinquished the reins to me. The day that I became CEO is also the day I walked in on Tanya and Demetri fucking in our shower."

I flinch at the last bit of information he just shared.

 _No…oh no…she hurt you…broke your heart…_

"Edward," I breathe as I straddle his hips and take his face between my hands. "How could she do that to you?" I ask almost rhetorically before kissing those perfect lips I love so fucking much.

 _How could anyone break your precious heart?_

"It doesn't matter anymore," he murmurs against my lips, his eyes on mine. "Whatever happened…whatever I did…it led me to you. This…what we have, it's more _real_ than anything else I've ever felt before."

He pushes me upright slightly, but keeps his one hand on my hip, letting me know he needs me close.

"As you can imagine I was…beyond pissed off. I left the house immediately, knowing it was for the best. I drove around for hours going nowhere, sifting through every single moment of my marriage, trying to find a reason for what she'd done…trying to find something I'd done to make her betray me like that. I came up empty handed. Sure, we had our fair share of arguments over the years like anyone else does, but to deserve that?"

His pained look directed at me is questioning, like he wants me to give him the answer to his question and my heart breaks a little more. But what answer can I give him?

"When I got back home, I couldn't look at her. I was expecting her to be crying, saying she's sorry, fuck, anything. But…nothing. After I'd packed a bag, I went downstairs to leave. When she saw the bag she flipped out. Started screaming at me that I was weak and pathetic and that without her I'd be nothing. When I didn't pay attention to that, she turned on the waterworks but fuck, it was a little late for that, don't you think?"

"You don't have a weak bone in your body, Edward," I whisper, my voice grated at the emotion filling my chest right now.

"You always see the best in me, Bella," he says before pushing me softly aside on the couch and getting up. "I'm not perfect."

 _Oh, but you're perfect for me…_

Something in his voice makes me keep quiet. His body is rigid and the look on his face is one of desolation as he pushes his fingers through the hair I'm longing to touch.

"That's how I found out how we had acquired the money. I mean, I knew it had come from the company but Demetri had assured me he'd be able to hide it until profits from the publishing house started coming in and he'd even it out again."

He looks at me then, his eyes filled with terror at losing me…at losing his family…

"I'm not leaving, Edward," I reassure him but all that earns me is a look of skepticism.

"Fraud, Bella," he utters as he keeps my eyes locked with his.

My brain stops working for a few seconds as I try to understand what he's trying to tell me.

"Fraud?" I ask stupidly, like I don't know what the word means.

He nods slowly, his gaze now weary as he regards me.

"I unwittingly signed off on twelve million that was taken from the staff's pension fund."

"I don't understand, Edward," I say softly as I get up from the couch and back away from him. "Are you telling me you stole from your own people? People who _work_ for you?"

He nods again, his weary regard of me now turned back to terror…the same terror I feel churning acid in my stomach and squeezing my heart.

And then I run…

 **I really can't wait to hear your thoughts on this. I've been so nervous…**

 **Love all reviews, you know me, so let me know what you think.**

 **xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mixed feelings on what Edward did. Don't lose faith in him just yet…xo**

 **E POV**

I watch as the blood drains from Bella's beautiful face a second before she turns and runs down the passage and my heart stops beating for a few seconds.

I try and will myself to give her some space to process everything I've told her thus far but then I hear her choking sounds coming from the bathroom and I follow her.

I find her on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet on her knees, involuntary heaves attacking her small frame as she desperately tries to gasp for air in between. Her hands are grasping the side of the seat and I kneel down next to her, taking her hair in my hands and keeping it away from her face. She tries once or twice to shove me away but there's no fucking way I can leave her like this.

Eventually it stops and she seems exhausted as she lays her red cheek on the seat, her eyes closed as she evens out her breathing.

"I'm okay," she whispers croakily after a few minutes and I help her up. "Just…I need to brush my teeth," she says as she turns her back on me and I linger in the background as she does just that.

Fuck, I'm lost. Right now I'm so fucking lost because I don't know what's going on inside of her and just the thought of losing her sends tremor after terrifying tremor surging through my body.

She turns back to me and hops up, sitting on the counter as she regards me with a small frown between her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she says shakily.

 _What? Why the fuck are you apologizing?_

"Please, I need to know the rest," she says softly, her eyes never leaving mine.

And fuck, if my heart doesn't skip a beat because she hasn't left me yet.

"I was pissed as hell," I continue as I lean back against the cold tiled wall. "More at myself than anyone else. I realized why my father had not thought me fit to take over at that time. I was naïve and too gullible. I should have asked more questions, demanded to see exactly where the money was coming from…things like that. But fuck, I trusted her. She laid it out on the table that night. If I left, she would expose me. And there's just no way to argue that, Bella. I signed off on the transfer. It was my signature, no one else's. It was all about the money to her. Marrying me put her in a very lavish position and she knew with my father out of the way it would only get better. I realized for the first time since I got married that my wife had never loved me. She confessed to her affair and that it had been going on since before we were married. You think you know someone…"

I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes. It suddenly feels like it happened yesterday, fresh and vivid in my mind. I startle slightly when I feel Bella's hand on my cheek and I look down at her. Fuck, she's so fucking beautiful…inside and out. I don't deserve her yet she's still here after everything I've told her.

"Tell me you returned the money," she pleads as a tear runs down her cheek. "Please…I need to hear you say it…"

I wipe the tear from her cheek and pull her closer. "Every single fucking cent…with a hell of a lot of interest," I vow. "I went through our financial records and found the investment account numbers. I sold off some assets, including two houses in Europe. I fixed it as soon as I found out."

She lets out a breath I didn't know she was holding. Relief floods her flushed skin. She sags forward in my arms, literally melting into me.

"That's all I wanted to hear," she breathes against my chest and I hold her to me so fucking tight I think I might break her.

"How can you still love me after all of that?" I murmur into her hair.

She looks up at me with those warm brown eyes of hers and smiles a sad as fuck smile. "I'm not going to lie and say this doesn't bother me at all, Edward. What you did was wrong on so many levels. Even if you didn't know exactly where the money was coming from, you should have known better. But…the most important thing is you fixed it as soon as you found out. Making a mistake doesn't make you a bad person. How we proceed after our mistakes is what defines us."

I look at her in absolute reverence. There's no way she's fucking real. Yet, she is…and for some or other fucked up reason she loves me.

She frowns suddenly, deep in thought for a moment before she speaks.

"If you paid the money back, what hold does she still have on you?"

"They still have the original paperwork, Bella. The documents with my signature on allowing the transfer to take place. It doesn't matter that I put the money back; it was fraud, end of story. If it leaks I could get arrested. And she damn well reminds me of that fact very fucking often."

A look of pure horror flashes in her eyes and her hands grip onto me painfully tight.

"But…it's not that," I say as I trace soothing circles on her back. "Fuck, if it was only that, I'd gladly pay the price for what I'd done and if it means spending time in a cell, I'll do it. It's my father, Bella. I…he's so fucking proud of me and I feel sick to my soul every time he voices those words. Yes, since that moment I've rightfully earned and worked fucking hard for where I am today, but for him to know I cheated my way into the position he thought I wasn't ready for? It'll break his heart. And Tanya knows this. She knows I'll do anything to protect my family."

"So…where does that leave us now?" she asks in a small voice.

"I've made the decision, Bella. I'm not backing out. I can't…you're so fucking important to me. I need you with me…always. Even if it means telling my dad what happened. And…I need you there with me when I do it."

Her eyes widen a bit at that. "Do you think that's a good idea, Edward? I mean, don't you think it's enough telling them what happened without adding the extra bomb of our affair to it?"

I smile down at her before kissing her softly, her lips still minty from brushing her teeth.

"I told you, once I come clean; I'm not hiding you anymore. Publically I think we should hold off until my divorce is finalized, but where my family is concerned, I won't pretend you're not the reason for me to right my wrongs."

"You're so brave," she whispers as she kisses my neck softly. "So very brave."

I snort at her misplaced worship of me. "Hardly."

"Oh, but you are, Edward. What matters is that you're fixing this now. You could have opted to live the rest of your life with this burden but you've chosen to come clean, to admit your mistakes to your father. You're stronger than you think…and I love you more than you will ever know."

I search her eyes for some form of disappointment…anything, yet I find none. Her words are honest and from her heart and fuck, right now, in this moment, the love I feel for her is threatening to kill me fucking slowly.

"I love you so fucking much," I whisper just before I kiss her below her ear. I smile as her breath catches when I swirl my tongue along her jaw towards her mouth. "Let me show you…please, let me make love to you."

Her tongue darting out to meet mine is all the answer she has to give me and fuck, do I take advantage of that. And I show her just how much I love her over and over throughout the day and into the night. It feels different for me and I can sense it does for her too.

I've confessed my sins, I am hell bent on talking to my parents and getting out of my marriage and I damn well can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Bella by my side. There's a certain freeing quality with that knowledge.

It's almost midnight and we've just gotten into bed after a shower when we both lift our heads at the sound of an approaching car.

"Expecting anyone?" Bella asks all sleepy and cute as she snuggles her head into her pillow.

"No," I say frowning as the car stops in front of the house and switches off. I get up and pull sweatpants from my cupboard just as a loud knock echoes through the darkness and Bella sits up immediately and pulls my shirt over her head. She wants to get up, but I shake my head at her.

"Stay," I warn as I head towards the front door and Bella nods as she pulls the blanket higher up to her chin.

I'm half way down the passage when I hear her.

"Edward Cullen! You better open this fucking door right now before I kick it down!"

My heart does that stuttering thing again. I swear, I'm going to give myself a heart attack one of these fucking days.

"Now!" she shouts sounding pissed as hell.

 _Oh shit. This isn't good._

 **So, I'm not happy about what Edward did, but I think he's finally grown a pair of balls to fix things, which I'm happy about.**

 **And really, who the hell shows up at someone's place at midnight?**

 **Let me have your thoughts. Love them all!**

 **xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**This weekend "alone" really isn't working out quite that way for our couple, is it?**

 **B POV**

 _Shit Shit Shit_

My entire body is shaking at the irate female voice on the other side of the door. I have no way of knowing who it is.

 _Tanya! Is it Tanya?_

 _Get dressed you moron! Yes, get dressed._

I pull another sweatpants with draw strings from Edward's cupboard and hastily pull it on. My hands are shaking so much I have to concentrate really hard to tie it around my middle. It's too long and way too baggy but right now I really don't care.

I hear the front door open and I eye the sliding door as I wonder whether it might be a good idea to get the hell out of here right now.

"Sorry man, I tried to stop her," Emmett says in a clearly flustered voice and I calm somewhat.

I hear Edward chuckle. "When have you ever been able to stop Rosalie when she puts her mind to something?"

"Where is she?" Rosalie says without greeting Edward, her voice demanding and loud.

"Rose," Edward answers warningly.

"Don't 'Rose' me, Cullen. Is she in your room?" Rose asks and I hear footsteps come down the hall followed by more footsteps.

The door bursts open just as I stand up and I'm momentarily stunned by just how stunning Rosalie actually is. The photograph in Edward's office does her no justice. Even the scowl between her perfect eyebrows isn't enough to make her look anything else but the striking beauty she is. She's casually dressed in a yoga pants with a tight fitting Billabong t-shirt that has the words 'warrior heart' emblazoned across her breasts and her feet are clad in black sneakers. Nothing special, yet she still looks like she's just stepped off the runway.

Edward pushes past her and walks over to me with an adorably apologetic look on his face. "Sorry," he mumbles. "Seems my family doesn't understand when one says you don't feel like company." He turns back to Rose and a very nervous Emmett behind her. "Bella, this is my sister in law, Rosalie. Rose, this is Bella."

She gives him another scowl but her face softens imperceptibly when she looks to me. "I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but the verdict is still out on that one," she says, although her tone is not a hostile one.

"Yes, well, this isn't exactly how I pictured meeting you," I admit, acutely aware that I'm dressed from head to toe in Edward's clothes.

Her gaze shifts to Edward again and I see her features harden slightly. "Can the two of you go find something to do?" she asks him as she jerks her head to Emmett behind her.

"Rosalie…" Edward starts but I interject as I squeeze his hand.

"It's okay," I say as he looks down at me with unease. "We'll be right out."

"You don't have to do this," Edward says as he throws a glare at Rose.

"I know," I say as I let go of his hand and shove him playfully towards Emmett. "Rosalie, would you like something to drink?"

She stares at me for a few seconds saying nothing. I stare right back. I'm not backing down. I can let this play out one of two ways. I either stick to Edward's side like a spineless, frightened little girl needing his protection or I can stand my own ground and speak for myself. I choose the latter.

"Red wine," she says over her shoulder to Emmett. "There's a bottle of Montoya Cabernet."

Edward hovers at the door until Emmett comes back with the opened bottle and two glasses. The door is closed and then we're alone.

"Wine?" Rosalie asks and I nod and smile as open the sliding doors, the rush of salty air filling the room along with the sounds of the rolling ocean.

"Thank you," I say as she hands over my glass before walking outside and breathing deeply, her head hanging back and her eyes closed.

"I love this place," she murmurs with a small smile. "We try and come here as often as we can, but it's been months since we've been able to get away at the same time. Emmett insisted once that I come alone just to get away, but I drove back one 'o clock the morning because I couldn't stand being away from him." She sighs then and looks over at me as she takes a sip of wine.

"Emmett told me everything Edward told him as well as the conversation he had with you. He also told me that you love Edward and that this isn't just some fling."

"Yes," I confirm, keeping her gaze.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you like this but…I love Edward like he's my own brother. Hell, I'd kill for anyone in this family. Now that I'm here I realize how rash it was to just drive out here in the middle of the night. I'm not even sure what it is I thought I would accomplish."

She smiles her first genuine Rosalie smile at me and the last of my nerves flutter away in the breeze.

"You're worried about him, I get that," I say as I sit down on the bench outside the door. "There's no way to justify our affair, none whatsoever. But Rosalie, I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I regret ever getting involved with Edward. He's my…perfect fit, you know? I love him, more than I can put into words for you and I know he feels the same way. He's been hurt so badly in the past…betrayed in the worst possible ways. He has his reasons for staying in his marriage so long, but that's his story to tell and he will soon."

She sits down next to me. "I hate that fucking bitch," she seethes before finishing the rest of her glass in one very unladylike gulp before refilling. "Any idiot can see they haven't been happy in their marriage for many years. She's as fucking plastic and superficial as they come and I firmly believe the only reason she's in this marriage is because of the money and the status attached to being married to Edward. I used to have huge fights with Edward because he refused to tell us why he would continue living with her when he was obviously so unhappy. Eventually Emmett begged me to stop because Edward didn't come around so much to us anymore and he missed his brother…So, has he told you this big secret yet?"

I nod. "Yes. It wasn't easy for him, but I'm so proud of him for owning up. He's terrified of telling his dad, though."

"Emmett said so. Carlisle is a one of a kind man, though. I've never seen a more humble, compassionate and patient guy in my life. Despite his wealth, he's as down to earth as anyone else I know. And Esme, jeez, the woman is practically a saint. Sometimes I wonder how she managed to raise a lunatic like Emmett and a drama queen like Edward."

I giggle softly at that and she joins in a bit before talking again. "But both of them, they're just the best kind of man you could hope to find, Bella. Their parents love them unconditionally. Whatever this…this… _thing_ is that Edward has to confess, it will all work out somehow."

We both startle a bit as Edward races out the lounge's sliding doors with Emmett hot on his tail.

"Little fucker! Come here!" Emmett yells as he chases Edward onto the beach.

"Crazy fuckers," Rose laughs as we get up and walk closer to the grass.

Edward is fast, but Emmett somehow gains ground and tackles him viciously to the sand. I visibly flinch and hold my breath for a few seconds until I hear them laughing at each other as Emmett rolls off him. I feel the tension drain from my body at the knowledge that Edward is unharmed.

I look to Rosalie and see she's been watching me.

"You really do love him, don't you?" she asks softly.

"Very much so. There will never be anyone else for me. I want it all with him, Rose," I say as I look at her, hoping she can see and hear the honesty I am trying to convey to her. "I want the house, I want the kids, I want the dogs and cats. I want the weekly morning jogs and the sleepy Sunday mornings. And I want everything else that goes with that too," I say softly as she refills my glass. "I want the big family holidays, I want my kids to have the best grandparents, I want a sister and a brother, I want nieces and nephews for sleepovers and I want them to be the best of friends with our kids and…" I stop talking, feeling a bit silly at my ramblings. "Sorry about that," I mumble before taking a sip of wine, watching Edward and Emmett nearing us.

"No, don't be sorry, Bella," Rose says as she takes my hand in hers and squeezes lightly. "Do you know that you didn't mention money once? All of that…everything you just said…every single fucking moment you want to live with Edward has to do with love and family." She has tears in her eyes as she continues, which sparks my own to flow. "Thank you…thank you so much for seeing Edward for the man he is, for loving him like he deserves. And trust me when I say that Carlisle and Esme is going to love you too, irrelevant of this affair. It's been hard on them seeing him so unhappy and not knowing what to do to help. Your love has finally given him the push he's needed to allow himself to believe that he deserves to be happy irrespective of his mistakes. You now have both me and Emmett in your corner, Bella. Whatever it is you're facing, we'll do it together…as a _family_."

And then out of nowhere she pulls me in for a hug and I breathe in her JPG perfume and lemony shampoo as we hold onto each other a little bit longer than necessary before pulling away.

"Fuck," Edward says as they near us and he sounds pissed when he sees the tears. He grabs my face between his hands, his thumbs wiping at the wetness on my cheeks. "What's wrong baby girl?"

 _You should be asking what's_ right _, my love._

He looks over at Rosalie and it seems he's about to give her a piece of his mind when he sees her wrapped in Emmett's arms, her face just as tear stricken as mine.

He huffs in frustration and pushes his hand through his hair as he looks from her to me and back again. "Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

Rosalie and I make eye contact at his outburst and then we start giggling, which soon turns into full blown laughter. She walks over to me and takes my hand, pulling me towards the lounge.

"Why don't you two be sweethearts and get us some more wine," she says over her shoulder at them. "Maybe we'll fill you in."

I look back at Edward as she pulls me through the sliding doors and shrug at him with a smile. My smile must tell him what he needs to know, that I'm okay, because just before I disappear behind the curtains, he answers me with the most breathtaking grin of grins.

It's three thirty a.m. by the time we're finished talking and even though Emmett and Edward have only had two beers each, Rosalie and I polished off five bottles of wine between the two of us. The few hours spent together wasn't at all uncomfortable, in fact, I haven't felt this at home anywhere else besides when I'm with Alice and Jasper in years. Although the both of us are quite thoroughly drunk, we know a lot more about each other than we did when we started and I think I might just love her already.

I literally fall onto the bed and Edward laughs at me as I try to get comfortable.

"Not allowed to laugh," I mumble as I turn again, everything hazy and I swear the bed is tilting underneath me. "Edward," I groan. "Why is the world spinning? Are we going to Atlantis?"

"Atlantis?" Rose shouts from the room next door. "Hang on, I'm coming with! I'll get Captain Nemo to pick you up with the submarine, are you on standby?"

"Ready to go, Rosalie!" I shout as I try to roll off the bed, but Edward chuckles as he pulls me back.

"Hang on there, Miss Nemo," I hear Emmett laugh at Rose in the next room. "No Atlantis tonight. Sleep tonight. Discuss Atlantis tomorrow."

"How about Russia?" I shout at Rose.

"Yes! Oh, God. Russian men are so hot!" she groans.

"Hey!" Emmett says indignantly and we laugh again. "No Russia either. No nothing. Sleep."

"No fair," she mumbles at the same time I mumble the same words to Edward.

But they're right. I'm dead tired and I'm dead drunk and both Atlantis and Russia is nowhere near where we are. Well, no one actually knows where the fuck Atlantis is.

I fall asleep listening to Edward and Emmett's banter and laughing and even though I'm skunk drunk, the last thought I have before I fall asleep is that I haven't felt this peaceful in a really long time, and it feels fucking awesome.

 **So, Rose seems great, right? So far they have two Cullens on their side, which makes me feel a lot better.**

 **Hope you enjoyed Rose and Bella's talk and their subsequent indulgences…lol.**

 **As always, love to hear from you. Let me know.**

 **xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**B POV**

I wake up feeling like death warmed up. I open my eyes but shut them again, the blinding sunlight from outside just too much to handle right now.

Ugh, my mouth is sticky and yucky and when I move my tongue I swear I taste pinotage and merlot and sour fucking grapes.

I try to sit up but fall back again as the world starts turning again.

"You too, huh?" Rose says and I open my eyes to see her shuffling through the door looking like a supermodel gone wrong. She walks over to Edward's side of the bed and climbs in with me, propping herself up against the headboard.

"I'm never drinking red wine again," I moan as I pull myself up too.

"Yeah, I tell myself that every single fucking time, yet here I am again," she groans.

Just then Emmett walks in and gives us one look before bursting into laughter so loud it hurts my ears.

"Tone it down, brother bear," I beg but he doesn't stop.

"Edward, get your ass in here!" he shouts down the passage. "You gotta fucking see this."

Rosalie looks over at me and rolls her eyes.

I hear Edward's laughter and look back as he approaches the bed.

"Oh my poor baby girl," he chuckles. "I should have warned you about Rose and wine. Once she starts, there's no stopping her."

"Hey," Rose says as she rubs her temples. "I didn't force the wine down her throat."

"True," I say as I look at Edward pointedly.

"Fuck, you two already ganging up on me?"

"Oh, you're in trouble little brother," Emmett snickers behind him.

"Don't I know it," he mumbles as he walks out. "Breakfast is almost ready wine-hoes!" he shouts as Emmett follows him out. "Get your asses out of bed."

I snort as Rosalie laughs.

"Did he just call us wine-hoes?" I smirk at her.

"I believe he did. If I wasn't as hung-over as I am, I'd beat his ass so bad right now," she mutters as she gets up and leaves to get done.

I brush my teeth three times before I get into the shower and by the time I rinse my hair I feel halfway human again.

"Mind if I join you?"

I startle and turn around to see Edward pulling his shirt over his head before losing his sweatpants and stepping into the shower with me.

I can't help but ogle at his magnificence. The way the water runs rivulets over his chest...between his defined abs...down his ridiculously sexy thighs...

His chuckle brings me back to reality and I look up at him with what can't be anything else than 'fuck me' eyes.

His own green orbs turn dark at my gaze. He reaches out and pulls me closer, both of us now under the water.

I don't hesitate to run my fingers through his hair and pull him closer, our mouths meeting each other hurried and urgent, his tongue sliding against mine dominantly.

When his hands come up, cupping my breasts and teasing my nipples I drop my head to his shoulder, moaning against his wet skin as he pinches them between his expert fingers.

"You like that baby girl?" he breathes.

Instead of answering, I wrap my hand around his gloriously hard cock and stroke him, his groan vibrating through my body.

His one hand slides down from my breast, over my stomach and between my legs. He doesn't waste time and immediately pushes two fingers into my wetness that has nothing to do with the water running over us.

"Always so fucking ready for me," he hisses just before his hands grab my ass hard and he lifts me up and against the shower tiles.

I hardly have time to adjust myself before he rams into me and I swear on all that is holy; there is no better feeling on earth than Edward inside of me. I bite my lip to stop myself from crying out, not knowing where Emmett and Rosalie are.

I lean back against the tiles with my shoulders as I hold onto his strained biceps and he slides in even deeper than before.

"Fuck…Edward…" I moan as his eyes find mine, losing myself to the pulsing ache I feel every time he hits that spot deep inside, making me clench around him.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Edward almost whispers as he continues to drive into me with force. "So fucking beautiful…you gonna come for me baby girl? I'm so fucking close."

I manage to snake one hand between us and I see the strain on his face from holding back as he watches me rub my clit fast and hard, desperate to come with him.

"That's it," he grunts as his eyes jump between my face and my hand. "You're so hot when you do that, you know that? When you touch your pussy while I'm fucking you."

I let out what I can only describe as a growl at his words and before I know it I'm so fucking close.

"You have to come for me baby girl," he begs as his movements become rougher and impossibly harder, erratic and frenzied. "Please…"

And as usual, my body responds to his request. White light…aching intensity…painful ecstasy…my orgasm explodes and pulses through my body…around him…in me…

"Baby…" He doesn't manage further than that before he pulls me against him one final time, our hips joined as I feel him jerk inside of me, filling me with the result of our passion and love. I lose my breath as I watch his face, his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed, his perfect face flushed. He's never more handsome to me than he is in moments like these.

He lets me down slowly but doesn't let me go.

"I love you," he murmurs before giving me a kiss that backs up his words perfectly.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry that my family ruined our weekend."

I smile up at him. "They didn't ruin it, Edward. If anything, I think it helped us both. I feel…relieved that Emmett and Rosalie approve of us. I know how important your family is to you and I want to be a part of that."

"And you will be baby girl," he says as he grabs the sponge and body wash and starts washing me. "I won't allow it to be any other way."

We have breakfast with Emmett and Rose before we all go for a walk on the beach. It's a lazy Sunday morning while Rosalie and I nurse our massive hangovers coupled with copious amounts of teasing from Emmett and Edward.

As Edward speeds us to my apartment I'm well aware of the fact that I get to keep him with me the whole week. I'm not naïve to believe that what's to come is not going to be a monumental shit storm, but I have enough faith in us to know we'll weather it together.

Edward had phoned his dad before we left and arranged dinner at their place on Friday evening, along with Rosalie and Emmett. They still have no idea about me, but I refused for Edward to discuss our relationship over the phone and he agreed to wait until we go there.

"Can I use your laptop quickly," he asks when we get inside. "I just have one or two emails I have to check."

"In the room," I answer as I start digging through the fridge for something to eat and he takes our backpacks to the room.

A knock on the front door has me slam the fridge closed with frustration. Damn, I'm fucking starving.

I yank it open only to be met by Jasper and Alice.

 _No_

 _No_

 _No_

 _This isn't happening._

"Bella, where have you been?" Alice chastises with a forced smile before hugging me and squeezing past me into the lounge.

"Umm…" My mind refuses to work. Jasper doesn't greet, only frowns at me as I stand aside for him to come in.

"Now's really not a good time," I say as I close the door and when I turn I almost walk into Jasper's solid chest, his eyes blazing. Alice is sitting on the couch, her worried gaze fixed on mine.

"I'm not stupid, Bella," Jasper warns. "You don't think I know that Edward was behind me barely seeing you this whole week? And then you disappear without as much as a word. Do you know how worried Alice has been? Fuck man, this isn't like you. What the fuck is going on?"

Tears quickly overflow as I try to look anywhere but at them. How selfish am I that I didn't even think of telling them I'm going away for the weekend? Of course they were worried.

"Bella," Alice says as she gets up and walks over to me, her eyes also shining with tears. "Please, just let us in. You and me…we've been best friends forever. We've never kept secrets. What could be so big that you feel you need to deal with it on your own? And what the hell is up with Cullen?"

I look up at Jasper and he stares at me for a few seconds before I see reality dawn on him. "No fucking way," he seethes. "Please tell me you're not that stupid. He's married, Bella. Married and our fucking boss."

"Oh my God," Alice whispers as she catches onto Jasper's tirade. "You're having an affair?"

"Yes, we are," Edward says calmly and I look over Jasper's' shoulder to see him walking closer to us.

Jasper's entire frame is visibly shaking as he turns from me and walks up to Edward, who doesn't anticipate Jasper's next move at all.

Without hesitation he pulls his fist back lightening quick and jabs Edward straight on his jaw.

 _Well, fuck. Could it get any worse than this?_

 **So, Jasper's pissed as hell and he's just decked his boss.**

 **Your thoughts? I live for them.**

 **xo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter – Jasper laid into Edward…**

 **E** **POV**

 _Well, what do you know? The fucker actually hit me._

"Jasper!" Alice shouts as Bella snaps out of her daze and rushes to stand in front of me.

I try to move her aside but she stands fast.

"Stay back, Jasper!" she shouts at him before turning towards me. "Oh God, Edward, you're bleeding," she cries.

I don't pay her attention, my gaze focused on her best friend that is pissed as hell. Maybe I should be fucking angry at him right now, but I'm not. He loves her. All he sees is some married asshole taking advantage of her and its up to us to show him there's so much more going on here than some sordid affair.

"Jasper, I'm going to forget what just happened, I'm going to go clean myself up and then the four of us are going to sit and discuss this like the adults that we are," I say as calmly as possible.

Bella has tears streaming down her face and that right there is the only reason I don't retaliate. She needs her friends and I'll be damned if I'm the one that causes a rift between them.

I excuse myself and head to the bathroom.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bella shouts at Jasper behind me.

"I should be asking you that question," he answers angrily as I splash water on my face to get rid of the blood.

"Then ask!" she screams. "You didn't have to hit him Jasper!"

"Bella, please, calm down," Alice begs and from the tone of her voice I can hear she's crying too.

I wipe a towel across my face and I'm thankful that the bleeding has stopped. It seems he only nicked my lip. Fucker's gonna be swelling like a bitch though.

"Calm down?" Bella asks as I walk back to her. "Really, Alice? That's all you have to say right now?"

"Bella, we're just shocked. This isn't something we expected from you. This never ends well, Bella. What do you expect from this affair?"

"She _expects_ me to get a divorce," I say and they all look over to me. "That is exactly what I'm going to give her."

Jasper snorts sarcastically as he regards me with pure unadultered anger. "And you expect her... _us_ to believe that? We all know that isn't how affairs end. They end in heartbreak after the lies become so much it can't be beared anymore."

"Not this one," Bella says, her voice small and pleading as she looks at Jasper. "Please, I'm begging you, just give us a chance to explain."

She switches her gaze to Alice, who puts her hand on Jasper's shoulder. He looks down to her immediately.

"Let's just listen to what they have to say," she implores. "Please, Jazz."

He stares at her for a few seconds before he pushes his hand through his hair and sighs. "Okay...okay, you're right."

And so we tell them. We tell them everything, leaving nothing out. I even choose to come totally clean to them, entrusting them to keep my disreputable secret.

I have Bella's hand in mine the entire time as we alternate in telling our sides of our story and I don't let go.

When we're finished talking, Alice remains seated as Jasper gets up and walks over to the windows, leaning on his forearm as he gazes pensively through the glass.

"I'm going to say this once and only once," he says after a while as he turns around and looks over at me. "If you hurt her, if you're lying to her and you break her just to keep her on a string, I kid you not Edward, I will fucking kill you with my bare hands. I'm choosing to go along with this because I love Bella, and because I'm hoping her judge of character concerning you doesn't leave her disillusioned and heartbroken. I'll trust you because she trusts you. At the moment, that's all that I can offer. I'm hoping if things turn out the way you say they will, we can somehow be friends."

I guess I was hoping for more, but I'll take what I can get at the moment. I pull my hand from Bella's and walk over until I'm standing in front of him.

"Thank you," I say as I return his stare. "I love Bella. I know its difficult to believe that right now, but thank you for this, not for me, but for her. She loves you and Alice like family. She really needs your support right now."

I extend my hand and he grips it in his as we shake hands in somewhat of an agreement.

I give them some space while I go to Bella's bedroom and close the door, trying like hell to focus my attention on the emails I have to work through.

It's not long before Bella comes into the room and lies down on the bed next to me and I toss the laptop aside, pulling her into my arms.

"I'm sorry about that."

"You have nothing to apologize for," I murmur into her hair. "If I remember correctly, it wasn't you who punched me."

She sits up then. "This isn't funny, Edward. He's your employee. He had no right to do that."

I sit up too. "And he's also your friend who happens to love you very much. He's just looking out for you. I can't say I'm ecstatic about what happened, but I sort of understand."

She fiddles with her fingers for a while before looking back up at me. "Thank you…for telling them everything. I know it was hard, but I think it helped them understand our situation a little better."

"I do too," I say as I pull her closer to me again, my lips touching hers softly. "I hope they believe sooner rather than later that I meant every word."

Bella gently runs her thumb over my swollen lip and another tear escapes her eye. Fuck, I hate it when she cries.

"It's swollen," she notes. I can feel it.

"Yeah, it'll go down in a day or two."

"You've got work tomorrow."

"Yes."

A smile tugs at her lips. "Big shot CEO shows up at work on Monday with a busted lip. That's sure to spark some gossip."

I laugh when I hear the direction her thoughts are going. "Yeah? And what are you going to do when you hear said gossip."

She pushes me down and straddles me, her hair tumbling down around us like a waterfall. "I'm going to tell them to lay off you and leave you the hell alone," she says menacingly before nipping at my collarbone and moving her way slowly towards my neck.

"And if they ask you why you're so valiantly defending me?" I ask hoarsely, my cock already straining against my pants at her touch.

"I'm going to tell them that I love you and that they have it totally wrong and that you're just about the most amazing person I know."

At her words I cup her face and bring her eye level with me.

"Soon, Bella," I vow before kissing her like it's the last kiss I'll ever give. "Soon you'll be able to say those words to every single damn person that will listen, and I'll be doing the same."

"I know," she acknowledges and I see her trust in me in those big brown eyes, I hear it in her voice…I feel it in her touch. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe in you."

I choose to kiss her again at that moment because fuck, her words strike hard and they strike deep and I can hardly breathe past the lump in my throat right now.

Whatever happens, there's one thing I know for certain: I will prove to Bella that her faith in me is not misplaced.

 **There you go. Apologies for the wait. Recurring bronchitis knocked me out for almost two months.**

 **As always, love to hear your thoughts.**

 **xo**


End file.
